The Alaskan Angel
by silent rebel wings
Summary: Jake Johnson lives in a small town called Dutch Harbor.On his first crabing trip he finds more then just crab, something that can change his life and the town he lives in forever. full summary in side.I own the plot and the charactors. JP owns MR! R
1. Just a story

OK. I couldn't resist. This is just a chapter so you can get use to the 2 main characters.The next is going to be so good. Well I'm going to stop so you can read.

READ&REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Jake Johnson live in a small town called Ducth Harbor in Alaska.On his first crabing trip he finds more then just crab.Something that can change he life forever and the town he lives in.Experiment 81310 was in a serect science lab called the base. When she finds a way to escape with the help from another experiment.She is throwen into a world she never knew. To betrayal, to love, to being discovered. Will people execpt her for what she is?

* * *

Chapter 1 Just a story

* * *

Jake POV

* * *

He sat at the back of English class.Jake watched the clock waiting for it to hit 3 o' clock, so he could leave school. He taped his pen impatiently. "Jake!" His teacher yelled. "Yes,Mrs. Campbell?" He snapped his attention back to class. 

"If you would be so kind to read your short story." She told Jake.

"Well-" He began before getting cut off.

"Mr. Johnson did you actually do the assignment.?" Mrs. Campbell asked.

The students heads turned to him,watching to hear another good excuse from the class clown.

"Yes, I did do it." He answered.

"Please,stand then." He shifted through his messed up binder,taking a piece of paper. Jake turned facing his class.

"Well, there was this evil scientist named."He paused looking around the room. "Named Dr.Littleman. He would send out evil werewolves to capture humans so he could test on. Dr.Littleman would combine human cells with an animal that crossed his borders.His first was part human, part wolf. His second and last was part eagle.But this creation had the heart and the wings of an eagle and the body of a human.The eagles heart made him brave.The bird kid one night escaped from Dr. Littlemans evil layer.Of course Dr.Littleman didn't like the idea of one of his creatures running lose. So he sent out his werewolves. The bird kid had the talents of the eagles.He killed every single on of the werewolves. But that wasn't enough.He went back to Dr. Littlemans layer and killed him as well. When the village heard of this news that Dr. Littleman wouldn't take anymore people from there village,they opened there hearts to the bird kid that stopped Dr. Littleman."

The 3 o' clock final bell rang. Everyone ran out the Door for there October brake. Jake grabbed his books and began to walk out."Mr. Johnson. That was a very interesting story,But next time make sure you block the back of the paper so I don't see that you got a 56 on your math test."Mrs.Campbell gave a soft smile. "Have a great brake Jake and I would like that assignment of my desk when we get back." Jake gave a sigh,wondering when he would be able to actually do the assignment. "Bye Mrs.Campbell." He walked out to the school parking lot. The bitter winter of Alaska sent chills up his spine.Jake pulled his jacket close.The wind howled muffling the car horns that blared from the traffic jam to leave the school. He hopped into his 1991 ford pick up.He sat there warming the car,hoping that the gas didn't freeze again.

"You need to help me."Jason hopped into the passenger seat. His glasses sat crocked on his face. His short Orange hair was red from the ketchup.

"What happen to you?" Jake asked,holding back a laugh.

"Zach is what happen.I took your advise to stand up to him and well, he turned me into ketchup boy."

Jake laughed at his geeky friend.

"Its not funny!" Jason yelled.

"Yes it is carrot top."

They both jumped as the snowball hit the windshields."Time to go."

Jake put the car into drive."Carrot top!" Jake put the windshield wipers on ,wiping the snow away. "Carrot top!" Zach yelled again. The bull that called himself Zach stood in front of the truck. A snowball tossed up and down in his hand.

"Come on go!" Jason urged. "And what hit him!?!?" Jake snapped back. "Yea thats the point."

Jake got out of the truck. "What are you doing?!?"

"Just stay here OK?"

"Yea, Jason get your fishing buddy to help fight your battles." Zach mocked.

"So what if I am?"Jake said.

"Big tough guy.Did I tell you I liked that story you told in English."

"Were do you think I got the inspiration for the werewolves."Jake smiled. He heard Jason snickered from the truck. Zach's smiled disappeared."What did you say!?" Zach pushed Jack into the truck. "Are you that thick headed you don't understand what I say?" Jake pushed himself off his truck.

Zach raised his arm ready to punch. "Hey you two." There gazes shot to the janitor. "Its passed school hours. You need to leave before I call the cops." The janitor shouted. "You are so Lucky." Zach said giving one last shove,before walking away.

"Thanks."Jason said once they were on the rode home. "No prob." "I just wish your story was true so Zach get his ass kicked. Jake stopped the truck at the only stop light in town. "Yea. Me to." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Experiment 81310 POV

* * *

"Excuse me.Experiment 81310 you are needed." The young girl looked up with deep yellow somber eyes,hoping that this was the day she was promised to be set free.The white coat unlatched the lock that kept her in her cage.Experiment 81310 pushed back her blond hair. The white coat steeped back to give her room. She stoke her head out, hoping not to see the wolf creatures that terrified her since birth. "John said you didn't like them. So I didn't bring them." The white coat said. One leg at a time she climbed out. She pushed down the white night dress that she was given. It only reached down to her knees being 5 ft IN. for a 17 year old. She shrugged her shoulders back,opening a set of pure white wings. She flapped her white wings that resembled a snowy owl. 

"Come you don't want to keep John waiting." The white coat urged her forward.

She pulled her wings back, making them rest lightly on her back. They walked down the long sad line of cages that were pushed against the wall of the room.Experiment 81310 looked at each sadden face she passed. Being the oldest out of all of them. She felt the need to protect them in every way. She ran her fingers against the cages she passed. The ringing of metal played a tone of sadness.Little children's fingers reached out for reassurance from there mother figure. They final reached the end of the long room.The white coat unlocked the door with the key. She gave one last look back at the children before steeping out into the hallway.There was difference in the atmosphere. It always a sad and full of death. Another white coat passed by,pushing a young boy in a wheelchair.The boy was slumped down in the chair. His tongue laying limp out of his mouth.

"Come." Her gaze shot back to the white coat that was taking her to John. Doing as she was told she followed him to the training gym.The gym was as long as 9 football fields and as tall for kids that had wings.Some experiments were out for training,but in experiment 81310s eyes it was torture. They walked halfway, meeting her creator. "Good morning."John greeted her.Experiment 81310 layed silent. "Oh don't be that way. I know you can talk. I hear you sing to the other experiments at night." She stiffen.

He turned to the other white coat. "You can leave. I can handle her." John told him. He turned back to experiment 81310. "Come,Lets continue your training."He began to walk off.

"No." Her voice was cracked.John froze.

"What?" Shock and anger flashed in his eyes before he composed himself. "What?" He repeated.

"I have enough." She said. John took a deep breath. "Are you refusing?"

"Are you that dumb that you don't know what no means.Oh I guess you don't because when a little kids screams for you to stop or say no you keep hurting them. Or many be you don't understand English. esy I ma ingrefus! "She snapped.

"Then you will be punished for refusing." She had no chance before she was swarmed with the wolf creatures. "What will be her punishment?"The creature that held her asked. "Show down." The wolf creature laughed. She showed no emotion at what she just heard.


	2. The battle for freedom

Chapter 2 The battle for freedom.

* * *

Jake POV

* * *

"Are you ready?"His father yelled from the docks. 

"Guess Ill see you when you get back."Jason said. "Don't be a baby.Zach wont kill you." He joked.

"Lets go Jake!" His father yelled again. "Be right there." Jake shot back. "Have a good trip and don't fall over OK?" "Sure."

Jake walked over to the 36ft crabbing vessel named the Stone hearted."So the captions son in the greenhorn." Jake hopped onto one of the thousand pound pot used for catching the crab. "Yea whats it to you old man?" Jake laughed.

"What have I told you! I am not that old." "Fine Jimmy." He gave a good look at the old man. He had a white beard that was full of frozen snot from his running noise.The crocked teeth smiled gave him the creeps since he was a child. "Greenhorn."Jake looked up at the captions cabin above the deck. "Your not going to quiet on us like the rest of the people before you?"Crazy Louie shouted down. Being the oldest of the entire fleet but everyone wanted him for his years on the barren sea.

"No Sir." Jake answered. "He called you sir."Adam mocked."So what hes respecting his elders like you should."Crazy Louie snapped back. "Hey. I'm not paying you guys to stand around get to work!"Jakes father yelled. "Sure dad." Jimmy grabbed him by the arm. "On this ship hes not your dad.You either call him cap or Rob.Got it?"Jake nodded his head,not wanting to breath in his bad breath.

"Get to work." Jimmy let him go to work on the pots."This is going to be a long trip."He whispered. "No kidding"Adam smiled to Jake.

* * *

Experiment 81310 POV

* * *

She stood in the center of the pit.Chain link fence surrounded her. Her wings rustled uneasily on her back. She pulled the sleeves up her arm from the black hoodie.The new jeans were stiff when she moved.But she didn't care what they gave her. She was going down fighting.A small tear fell from her eyes. Wiping it away,afraid to show some emotion. She wasn't afraid to die but to leave the little ones behind. She looked out into the audience to the people that crowded into the gym.A small sad wave came from the boy who's cage was next to hers.Experiment 81310 gave a small smile back 

."Experiment 81310 you have refused to follow the rules.So you will be put to death by a show down.But what makes this interesting we have not 1 to refuse but 2."John shouted so all could hear."Is there anything you would like to say before you die?"He asked. She looked up at him.

"Go to hell!"She shouted.The gym became silent when the wolf creatures shoved a boy into the pit.He wore the same black hoodie with blue jeans.He wore his hood up to hide his face."There are no rules for the show down. It will be an even match. 2 against 20." The white coats laughed at the uneven number. "The show down will begin shortly. Good luck to you both."John laughed A hissed escaped the the boys mouth.

"We cant let them win."He said to Experiment 81310. "I'm not going to let them."She smiled.He held out his hand.She placed hers on top."For all of them watching today,we will show them hope."He said.

"If we do die.Whats your number?" She asked. "I don't have a number.I have a name and its Bear."He answered. "Names are forbidden." She told him.

"Who says you have to follow the rules."He smiled.

Bells rang,signaling the beginning of the fight.The side of the cage opened slightly,letting the wolf creatures in. "Theres a new bred.This on can fly .You can take that batch and Ill take the ones on the ground."He shouted. The wolf creatures lunged at them. Experiment 81310 spread her white wings,taking flight. A dust cloud formed were she once was,in gulfing Bear and some of the creatures.Hairy arms grabbed her. They shredded her legs.Blood seeped through the deep gashes.She sent a kick to the face. The creature shock it off like it was nothing.Pain erupted from her back.She hit the ground hard,spitting the blood from her mouth.She stood again.The creature flew through the air, coming straight for her. She bent back wards,flipping her legs up.Experiment 81310 felt her foot hit its target.The bone crunching on the creatures face sent chills up her spine.She stood up right ready for the next.

She spun around,sending a round house kick to the face to a creature.Pain erupted in her side.She bent down in pain."Weakling!" The creature spat at her. Rage bubbled inside of her.After so many years of following the rules and taking hits when the came and not fighting back.It time for major pay back.She spun from her ground,legs stretched. The creature fell back wards. Experiment 81310 grabbed his head,smashing in on the ground. A creature lashed out, claws extended.She grabbed his hand, bending it back wards.He tried to lash out with his other hand.Experiment 81310 ducked.Spinning the creature,his back facing her."Hows it feel to be helpless." She whispered in his ear.She kicked out her knee into his back.Pulling him back wards. The creature screamed in agony. "How does it feel!?!" She yelled before braking his back. She had a quick look. Bear was fighting his last 6.

We have to get out of here. She thought. She jumped into the air,flying over to Bear. "Give me your hand!" She shouted.

"What?!" He said before punching a wolf creature."Do it!" A furry paw extended. For the first time she saw his face.White circles of ears sat upon his white fur.She grabbed him from under his arms. "Get on my back! Between my wing joints!"She told him. "I wasn't meant to fly." But he grabbed her sweatshirt,swinging between her wing joints. "Now what?" She angled her wings up to the top of the pit."Rip the bars!"

Bear latched on. "Drop a bit." He told Experiment 81310. Bear crossed his legs,holding onto the top of the cage. "There trying to escape! Get them!" She didn't need to look down to know they were trouble.Bear ripped the bars clean. Experiment 81310 gave one last flap before tucking them in to get through the hole."Lay flat against my back."She yelled to Bear. Bear wrapped his arms around her waist.She closed her eyes,covering her face with her hands. She crashed through the cement ceiling.She shook her head. A real smile spread across her her face,looking out into the vast mountain side.

"Were free." She said. Gun shots echoed around them.They dropped a few feet. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "My wing.It hurts." "We need to go and soon."Bear said.Pain erupted through ever flap she took. "We got company." She dove toward the cover of the trees."Hold on its going to be a bumby ride."She joked.She laughed when Bear tighten his grip.Experiment 81310 flew through the leafless trees. She turned sideways through 2 close trees.

"2 down." Bear shouted.He roared in pain."Bear are you OK?" She asked. His hands went limp around her waist. "Oh my god .Bear!" She banked up,ripping through the thick branches. She heard the rapped spinning of helicopter blades.She grabbed Bears hands so he wouldnt fall.She started running before she hit the ground.She leaned Bear against a tree. "Bear wake up."She tapped his face gently. Blood gushed from his chest.

"Catelyn" Bear whispered. Who?"She asked.

"You. I gave you a name. Catelyn. You are no longer Experiment 81310. You are a real person now." Bears breath was becoming shallow."We need to get you to a hospital.'"She cried.

"No! They send us right back." He said between breaths.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Nothing"

"I have to do something." She pleaded.

"You have done something. You gave hope to the kids back at the base hope that they to can escape and you set me free." His yellow eyes closed. Off in the distance the choppers blades were getting closer.

"Leave. I will hold them off." Catelyn hugged him. She didn't want to leave him to the monsters. "Don't waste your tears on me." He said. "Now go and be a real person.Catelyn."She kissed him on the cheek before taking off into the Alaskan tundra. Bear lifted himself off the ground. Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes to see John. In Johns hands was a gun and it was aimed at him. "Good night Bear.Sweet dreams." He pulled the trigger.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Two Faces Look The Same

**Wow I never thought that this story would be such a big hit! Thanks to you guys. So I had to post a new chapter for you guys. I would like some reviews to see how you guys like it.

* * *

****Chapter 3 two faces look the same**

**Catelyn POV**

She kicked the door down from the abandoned cabin in the woods.Catelyn whipped the tears that blurred her vision to get a better look at the house.She entered the living room.A single couch was against a wall.A giant fire place was built on the far wall.She walked quietly across the living room into the kitchen.A table was placed in the center.Around it was 3 chairs.Catelyns eyes shot right to the kitchen pantry.Opening the door she gave a sigh of relief before grabbing the nearest can.She twist the can,swallowing it contents. She did the same again. She walked back into the living room and down the small hallway.Placing her feet lightly not making a sound.She came to the first door,taking a breath before entering the bathroom.

She turned to leave.Catelyn jumped back into the door into a fighting stance.A girl in a window did the something.Her heart raced from the sudden adrenaline rush. Catelyn waved her hand in front of the window.Brushing her hand against the glass,realizing it was just a mirror. Her piercing yellow eyes stared back at her. Catelyns pale skin seemed to be a living ghost with veins.She touched her blond hair seeing the dead ends.She winced from the pain in her wing. "I have to find something for it."She told herself.She left the bathroom,walking to the second door.Opening she saw sheet and blankets.Grabbing most of them she could carry she walked back into the living room.Catelyn ripped the sheets,bandaging her right wing.

An hour later of pain of bandaging her wing. She had the fire going thanks to the kitchen furniture. Catelyn layed on the couch,watching the fire dance across the walls. She pulled the blankets over her head before falling fast asleep.

Her eyes shot open. Catelyn was no longer alone. The house was black as night.She listen closely to anything.She jumped up at the sound of a foot step.She breath heavily.Adrenaline rushing through her veins.She blinked her eyes switching to night vision.Everything became focuses. She heard the noise again. Catelyn moved to the hallway.Blinking again her vision went to heat sensing.Her eyes darted to the only red dot in the cabin.

"Behind you."She swung her hand out.The creature caught it.He bent it down,making Catelyn drop to the floor."Thought you can get away."The creature said. "I just do think.I know."Catelyn leg kicked his leg,shattering it.He fell to the floor in pain.She ripped from the creature grip.She made to run. "Experiment 81310."She stopped dead in her tracks.She turned to face John. "I have a name and its Catelyn." She hissed.

"No you don't."He snapped back."I'm human and theirs nothing you can do about it." She ran back through the kitchen.She slammed into the kitchen pantry.Catelyn was thrown again into one of the empty cabinets.

"You cant escape."The creature growled."Yes.I.Can."Catelyn yelled,lunging at the creature.He fell backward with her on top.She slammed his head against the hard wooden floor.She blinked her vision back to normal.Jumping through the window she took flight into the bitter cold night.

**

* * *

****Jake POV**

* * *

While the rest slept Jake sat at the small table,eating a bag of chips.He was bored out of his mind and he couldn't sleep. He gazed over the new papers.He saw the head lines. Scientist Experimenting On Humans? "Jake have you been awake the hole time?" His father asked. Jake jumped from the sound of his fathers voice. "No I just got up a few minutes ago." Jake answered. 

"Then get dress we got alot of work to do today." Jake walked up the narrow steps to were they kept the gear. He pulled on his rain pants,tucking them into his boots. "I so don't want to work today."Adam came mooning up the stairs.He sat down on the milk crate,slurping his coffee. "Its going to be fun." Jake said,trying to be positive.

"You'll see greenhorn.You'll see."He laughed.Jake pulled his rain coat over his head."I'm going to get a head start on the bate." Jack twisted the door handle. The sun was slowly creeping over the low hanging clouds. Jake zipped his jacket up from the cold. The winds whistled around the boat. "Its fucking cold." The boat rocked back and fourth.Jake walked over to the freezer,taking boxes of frozen tuna. He placed it on the table ripping the box off. "Its cold."Crazy Louie screamed before stepping out of the warmth of the cabin.

"Wave!" Cap(Jakes dad) Yelled out the window. A wall of white water washed over the deck. Jake spat out the salt water that entered his mouth."Next time close your mouth." Jimmy laughed.

"Yea thanks." Jake placed the frozen tuna into the cutter. "Wave!" Cap yelled again. He turned his back to the water. "We need bait."Jimmy yelled. Jake grabbed a hand full,placing into on of the bags. He jumped into the giant pot,hooking onto the top side of the trap.Jake hopped out,tripping on a line. "Careful greenhorn." Adam warned. He looked up at the sky,seeing the seagulls that followed. His eyes caught on a bigger bird higher then the rest.

"Wave!" He closed his eyes,sliding across the deck to the chum table. "What a fun job." He told himself.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!!**


	4. Our Lives Inner Twine

**Ok heres a new chapter. And sorry to you waiting for the Flock to pop up ,saddly they are not in this story.But I hope that doesnt stop you from reading. So anyway here is the long awaiting Chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Sky****

* * *

****Chapter 4 Our Lives Inter twine**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn flew over the barren sea. The giant 25 foot waves set mist up to her were she was soaring. Her eyes slowly closed and opened again.Pain throbbed up and down her wings.The bandage made of sheets,flapped in the wind gust of 45 miles per hour.

"I cant sleep." She opened her eyes again,realizing she drooped a few feet. She flew back to the altitude she was before. The sun was over the horizon shinning on the sea."I need to find a place to sleep."She whispered.

A light shinned in her eyes.Focusing, she could tell that it was a boat and a good place to sleep.She flapped her wings to the steady boat. Circling high enough they they could mistake her as a seagull. When none were looking down from the deck. She landed on the highest point were no one would see her. "Hey guys! I heard something on top.You see anything?" A guys voice was droved out before she lost the battle to sleep.

"Wave!" Someone shouted. Catelyn opened her yellow eyes at the sound of someones voice.She stretched,leaning her head over to see the deck. 4 men were dropping massive pots over the side. A boy,she took to be around her age ran back anf fourth ,jumping into the pot.Latching a bag on the top of the pot."Clear!"One of the men shouted before dropping the pot into the water."Wave!" Another screamed.The boat churned violently. Catelyn dug her hands into the roof of the Captions cabin.The pot ripped clean from it holding spot.It fell over the side.

"Jake! Watch the rope!" The boy name Jake was ripped from his feet.The men from the deck jumped to reach fro him but it was to late.He was over the side. Catelyn jumped off the roof,grabbing the knife from the table. She jumped off,spiraling in the sky. She tucked her wings in ,hitting the freezing cold Alaskan water.

She spun circles,diving deeper and deeper into the sea.The pot was getting closer. The boy was limb.She opened her wings giving a flap to make her go faster. Catelyn grabbed his hand,reaching for his leg.Her head was hearting from the pressure of the water.

Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Catelyn cut the rope.She swung the boy over her shoulder.She could see the light from the sun break through the clouds.She flapped her wings.The light shimmered.Getting bigger and bigger.Catelyn was getting weaker and weaker.I don't want to die. She thought. She gave one last flap,bursting from the water onto the deck of the crabbing vessel.Her eyes became weak,closing to the strange faces looking down at her.

**

* * *

**

**Cap/ Jakes dad POV**

* * *

"Get them down stairs now." Cap ordered. Jimmy and Crazy Louie lifted Jake first. Cap stared down at the girl with wings."Come on lets get her down stairs." Cap picked her up tucking her wings lightly on her back.They walked down the narrow steeps.They placed her on the table in the small kitchen."Get me a thermal blanket."Cap ordered.

Jimmy passed him the gray blanket. "Jakes awake. He wants to know what happen." He said. "So would I."Adam sat down looking at the beautiful angel. Her face had bruises and scratches across her face.Her long long and sledder arms had scares from injuries Cap didn't know. "Adam get the medical kit."Cap said. He reached over opening her eye lids.Yellow eyes rolled back into her head. "Here."Adam gave him the kit.

"Help me flip her over." Adam didn't hesitate. They gently layed her on her stomach,exposing her snowy wing."What happen to her?"Adam asked.Cap gently open the wing. "Gun shot." Cap pulled the twisters,pulling the small bullet out. "What kind of bullet is it?" Cap asked ,passing it to Jimmy. "Automatic rifle." He answered. Cap grabbed the peroxide,dumping half of the bottle on her wing."Whats going on?" Jake asked. "What is she?" He said as his eyes met her. "The girl that saved your life."Cap answered.

"Jimmy hold this." Crazy Louie passed the beginning of a tape measure."What are you doing that for?" Adam yelled. "20 foot wing span." Crazy Louie said.Cap wrapped her wing with gazes. "Adam start cooking. Will take a brake fro now." Cap said. "Jake take it easy. Jimmy help me get her into one of the bunks."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!


	5. The Alaskan Angel

**Heres another chapter! Hope you guys like it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 The Alaskan Angel**

**Catelyn POV**

She heard people voices.They didn't seem to be the white coats from the base.She kept her eyes close. "See,there testing on people.She could be one of them."A deep voice said. "Maybe."A younger voice said."Then what else could she be. An angel?"The deeper voice spoke again.She took a deep breath,smelling the warm food."I think shes waking up." Someone coughed.Catelyn slowly opened her eyes.Blinking a few times ,to focus to the bright light. "How are you feeling?" A man stood over her. He wore a hat that covered his white hair.Catelyn backed herself into the corner.Bringing her knees to her chest."Don't be afraid. Were not going to hurt you." Yea right like I haven't heard that before. She thought.Her eyes darted to the doorway. 4 pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Are you hungry? We have plenty of food."The man with the baseball cap said.

"She cant understand you." Someone from the doorway said.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" The man with the baseball cap said again.Cateyln just starred. "see-"

"Yes I can understand you."Catelyn said. Astonishment washed over there faces. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She answered. The old man held out his hand. She hesitated for a few seconds before taking his hand.She sat on the end of the booth. A plate of stake and mash paptotes was set in front of her.Catelyn just sat there, staring at her hands. "Do you have parents we can call?" She looked up at the man that spoke. His deep green eyes looked at her with sadness. "No I don't."She answered shyly.

"Whats your name?" The same man asked. She closed her eyes with sadness for Bear. "Catelyn."

"If you don't have parents.Then how did you get you name?"

"Jake!" a chorus of voices yelled at the boy she saved."My name was give to me by a friend." She told them. They became silent again."Is he like you?"Catelyn didn't look that time,trying not to show emotions. Even though she meet Bear for only a few hours. She felt connected to him because he was like her. "He was." She whispered. "Sorry."Jake said.

"Me to."She wiped a single tear that escaped. "Were going to get to work,but you can stay down here with Jake."The man at the front said.She nodded in agreement.4 men gave one last look to her before leaving to go to the deck.Catelyns yellow eyes locked onto Jakes blue from across the table.She studied his face,seeing if her was a threat or not.His light blue eyes remember Catelyn of Bear.

"Um." Jake started. "Thanks for saving me.No one has done anything like that for me.So thanks."

"A life can never be replaced."She said. "Very true. So thanks."

Jake started to clean the table,leaving Catelyns plate there.He sat back down across the table. "Aren't you going to eat it?"He asked.

"No." Catelyn replied. "Why not? It looks like you haven't eaten in weeks."

"The way my body is shaped is to help me fly better and if you don't mind I don't want to talk about my wings." Jake twiddleed his thumbs across the table,not knowing what to do.

"How old are?" Catelyn asked her first question."18." She smiled.

"I'm 17."Catelyn looked down at her plate.Her stomach growled. "Its not Passions."Jake laughed. "Like I haven't heard that before."She whispered to herself. Jake rolled his eyes,taking the plate. "If I take a bite will you eat it?" Cateyln nodded.

He handed the plate back,still chowing the piece he had in his mouth. She scarfed it down in a matter of seconds.Looking at Jake. "What?" She said with a mouth full of food.

"Nothing.Hey how about we head up deck to see whats going on." Jake held out his hand.Catelyn took it with hesitation. She walked up the narrow steps,Jake behind her. They walked out onto the deck. The crew looked up,wondering if she was going to take off. "Clear!" Catelyn clapped her hands over her ears. Jake pulled her from under the speaker to the crab table.The strange animals looked from another planet.The animals body's were the size of her head.Eight legs extended out with sharp bumbs that ran down there legs.

"King crab.You ever had any?" Jake asked.

"No,Never." She replied.

"Then we should cook up some."

"Thats Adam. He was the greenhorn last year." Jake turned to the man with the baseball cap. "That Crazy Louie. You'll find out why hes named that and." He pointed over to the railing "Thats Jimmy."

"Wave!" The speaker yelled again. Jake grabbed Catelyn from the rouge wave,pulling her toward the cabin door. The boat lurched to the right.Jimmy flew,hitting the rail. Catelyn slipped from Jakes grip.Her snowy wings snapped open. Cateyln winced at the pain in her wing.Her eyes locked onto Jimmy struggling in the Alaskan water. "Grab my hand!" She yelled to him.Once she was over him. He didn't hesitate. His fingers were slipper and hard to grab. Catelyn let go,grabbing under his arms. The ship sat on it side,ready to cap side if another wave hit.She flew over to the deck.

"Grab the pole!" She told Jimmy.She dived backward,heading to the side of the boat.The waves crashed on the right side,making it a perfect to tip it back. Catelyn flew close,grabbing the railing. She saw the captions eyes still wide in shock."Grab onto something." She warned him. The waves crashed,lurching the boat. She flapped her wings vigorously. Catelyn felt the boat righten. She let go,flying over the boat. Cheers erupted from the ship. Her feet ran before she hit the deck. The crew ran over to her. Patting her on the back.

Catelyn smiled. The caption came onto the deck. "You saved my sons life and my crew.You are defiantly an Angel." Jake pipped in. "The Alaskan Angel." Catelyns smiled disappeared to the flapping of wings like her.

Jake saw the change in emotion. "Whats wrong?"

"Get inside now!"She yelled at them.

"What?Why?" Crazy Louie asked.

"Do it Ill explain later." She pushed them back into the deck hold. She turned back looking into the sky. "I will not go back."Catelyn walked out the crab table full of crab. "Experiment 81310. I thought you hated humans." She turned to see him and not looking at the other 4. "My name is Catelyn. She hissed to Ash.Her childhood night mare that came to life. His claws extended at the ready to rip. "You don't have a name birdy." He laughed. The rest of his pack did the same.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. The Truth

**Hey! Sorry I have been busy with school and hockey practice.I probably cant be able to update till Saturday since I got a game Friday. But I'll try. So here you go!****

* * *

Chapter 6 The Truth.**

**Jake POV.**

The crew ran to the captions cabin, over looking the deck. Jakes mouth drooped at the sight of the living wolf creature. The creatures voice entered the speaker. "Experiment 81310.I thought you hated humans." No noise escaped the any of the crew.

"My name is Catelyn." She snapped back.

"Oh thats right that ugly bear thing gave you a name." He laughed.

"His name was Bear!" She yelled.

"How original." One of the creature laughed. Catelyn stepped toward them .Tension raised in the cabin. "Enough with the games. Its time to go back." The creature said. Jacks head spinned with questions. Go were?What are these creatures? "Ill never go back!" The creature jumped toward her. Jake turned to the stairs,sliding down the railing. Jumping down the last 5.He opened the closet next to the door to the deck.He dug to the back,grabbing one of the double barrel shot guns. "Pass me the other one." Jimmy said from behind.

**

* * *

****Catelyn POV**

* * *

She grabbed the nearest creature,throwing him into the bitter cold water. A creature kicked her head.A deep gash appeared from the long claws on his feet.Catelyn grabbed the bucket she feel upon.She ran up to the creature that kicked her and swung the heavy metal bucket across his face.The creatures eyes rolled back before falling to the floor.A creature punched her in the stomach. Catelyn fell backward,hitting his head against the crab table.She tried to stand again but fell back. She could taste the metallic rust of blood in her mouth. 

The creature laughed."Weakling." Catelyn lunged at him, bashing his head against the table.Three creatures advanced toward her. "Time to go back birdy." The creature joked. "Duck!" A voice yelled from behind. Catelyn turned slightly to see Jake and Jimmy in the doorway with guns in both of there hands.She fell forward. Her hands over her head. The creature roared in agony.She heard one of the creatures take off.

"You OK?" She looked up to Jake. "Did you get them?" She asked. "One got away." Her eyes darted to the sky seeing the injured creature. Catelyn jumped to the sky. "Cat!" Jake called after her.She was breathing heavy. Blood dripped from the gash on her forehead. The creature dived toward the ocean. Catelyn was on his heels.

He was inches from the roaring surf. Catelyn flew over him. She tucked her wings in, diving feet first. Her feet landed on the creatures back. He yelped like a puppy,taking in gulps of water. She snapped her wings out before touching the cold water. She hovered over the spot the creature fell before turning back to the ship far off in the distance. She landed on the deck, looking into the faces of the crew.

"Are you OK?" Jake asked again.

"Yea, I'm fine." She replied.

"Then you need to explain to us what those things were?" Cap yelled.

"OK. Everyone calm down. Lets go down stairs. Will get that cut looked at and get warmed up,While you tell us." Crazy Louie said.

They sat around the small booth.Nice hot cups of coca sat in front them.Catelyn looked up at the crew faces.The cut on her forehead stopped bleeding and new bruises formed on her arms.

"What were those things?" Jake asked,breaking the silence. Catelyn final lets loose. 5 years without crying fell upon her face. "I.. I never meant for you to get into this." She cried.

"Into what?" Cap asked. "I never meant to hurt you. You should me people that people could be good and not like the people at the base."She sobbed.

"The base?" Adam final spoke. Jimmy passed her the tissues but she refused.She wiped the tears away with the back of her sweatshirt.

"I was create this way."She pulled up her sleeve,exposing on her right arm her experiment number."To the people back at the base, I had no name. I was just an object to them. I had no feelings.Showed no emotion." She paused fro a second,rolling her sleeve back down.

"The base as many names The base, The school, The hospital all of them testing on humans.Those creatures were another creation made by the scientists.There 50 human and 50 wolf. With the strength to match. The base uses them for guards and executioners if an experiment escapes." Catelyn stopped to wipe a lose tear.

"How did you escape?" she looked up at the sadden face of the crew.

Then she Begin to tell everything about her fight for freedom. The way she didn't want to follow the rules anymore, John, The showdown, and Bear."...I left him there by the tree. I heard a gun shot but I kept flying. I should have gone back. I was scared." She finished.Her vision was a blur from the flashback of Bear.

"I swear when we get back to port I'm going to-"Jimmy was cut off by Catelyn. "You cant. This is not your fight.Its mine and I'm going to finish it." She slabbed her fist against the table,cracking it. "Sorry." She said with a soft smile. Jake laughed.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Test of Survival

**Sorry I told you guys that I would update Saturday. I had to study fro mid- terms. Sorry hope you like the new chapter! REVIEW!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 test of survival****

* * *

****Catelyn POV**

* * *

Jimmy slept on the table were Catelyn told her story.Adam and Crazy Louie slept in one of the bunks. While Jake slept on a chair, a roll of saliva dropped down his chin. She gave a small chuckle before walking up to the captions cabin. Cap sat in the big chair. Monitors and charts layed out before him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He said.Not even looking at Catelyn.

"I never could sleep." She walked over to were he sat,looking over to the rising sun. "Why not?" He asked

"I never felt safe to close my eyes." The captions eyes looked to her. "Do you feel safe here?"

"Yes. But every time I close my eyes something bad happens." Catelyn looked to the rising sun. The low hanging clouds began to creep up on the sun. "I thought that I was going to lose another son." Cap said.

"Another?"

"My younger son David fell through the ice of my neighbors pond." He said near a whisper. "He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." Catelyn placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be. You seen worst things , and anyway it was 5 years ago."

"Yes I probably have but losing someone you love makes the things I seen like nothing." Caps eyes watered.

"You are very intellegent for your age." Catelyn smiled. "And very pretty." She looked back out over the barren sea. The waves began to build. The Grey clouds looked as if it was going to snatch you into its fury.Catelyn stared out in amazement when small white crystals began to fall. "Snow most beautiful thing on land but most deadly on the sea."

"May I go outside?" Catelyn asked. "You never need to ask. You have the privilege as anyone on this ship"

Catelyn ran out onto the deck. She twirled around, her tongue sticking out. Hoping to catch a flake.

**

* * *

****Jake POV**

* * *

Jake woke up to find the rest of the crew asleep ans Catelyn gone.He grabbed his sweat shirt and walked up to the captions cabin.He found his dad sitting in his chair,looking on the monitors. 

"Morning." Cap said.

"Yea." He walked over to the coffee machine,pouring himself a cup.He sat down next to his dad. "I was thinking of cutting the trip short." Cap said. Jakes face turned to shock at what he just heard. He had never heard his father say that as long as he was in the fishing business. "Under the circumstances of not catching any crab and you and Jimmy and finding Catelyn. I think its time to head in." Jake looked out onto the empty deck. A lose bucket rolled back and fourth from the churn of the waves.

"Were is she?" Jakes asked.

Cap smiled "Flying in the clouds." Jake tilted his head up seeing the small body soaring high up. "Be right back." He walked down into were they held there lugged. He pulled his jacket on before walking out onto the deck. Jake looked up to Catelyn dropping down onto the deck. A smile across her face.

"Its amazing up there." She laughed. Her long Blondie hair was frizzy from the snow the froze.

"Its just snow." Jake said.

"well to you but its my first time seeing snow,well except when I was younger but- Never mind."

"Please tell me." Jake urged.

Catelyn's face sadden. "When I was six they took us outside. Most of the other kids were younger then me. About 2 or 3. They thought it was one of the great rewards they were promised us." Catelyn stopped and sat down on the crab table. Jake sat next to her,wrapping his arm around her waist for warmth. "They lined us up in rows." She contuied. "They said it was a test of survival.They said they will give us 5 minutes to run before they send the creatures on us. I knew it was just a test to get rid of the weaklings. They gave us 7 hours to escape."

Jake layed silent,watching Catelyn trying to hold back tears. "I hide in the snow. My wings helped me hide. I watched all my friends fall. Ripped to nothing. They screamed for help.I should have done something.But I just hide and cried,listening to there pain. 25 were sent out only 2 of us survived."

"Sorry." Jake said. Catelyn wiped a tear that escaped. A smiled spread across her face. "Would you like to come with me ,up in the clouds, I mean?" She asked.

"You mean fly?"

"How else." Catelyn laughed. "I don't like heights. Catelyn grabbed his hand. "Please for me." Jake looked up at the snowy clouds. "Alright."

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Flying With No Wings

**Ok heres the new chapter! Hope you guys like it. And I was kind of sad that I only got 1 review for the last chapter. Please review. It helps me write faster.**

**Thanks to all that review:**

**Jeff the OK writer, aviator301, Flame-Taw, PugLuva, alamodie, iceskater7,**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8 Flying high with no wings**

**Catelyn POV**

"You have to sit between my wing joints." She told him.

"You wont be able to hold my weight." Jake protested.

"I can take on a full grown creature, I can take you flying." She laughed. Jake sighed knowing He wasn't going to win. He grabbed Catelyn's neck. Her wings rolled off before he hopped on. "You ready?" She asked.

"No." Catelyn smiled,jumping up into the air. Her wings began to beat. Jake's grip tighten. The boat became smaller as they began to climb higher.The rolling surf set sprays of mist as they soared. Catelyn felt goosebumps prickle on her arm of the cloud they entered. The clouds felt like spider webs gentle tapping her.

"Its cold up here." Jake's teeth chattered.

"But its beautiful." Catelyn added. "v-v-very." Catelyn smiled letting her wings soar on a small wind current.

"You can let go a little . I wont let you fall." She reassured him. Jake unwrapped his hands from around her waist, grabbing onto the sweatshirt from her back. "This is amazing." Jake said. Catelyn smiled. "You want amazing." She tucked her wings in. Jake once again wrapped his hand around her waist. His screams were muffled from by the surrounding clouds.She spiraled,snapping her wings out just before they hit the bitter cold water.She banked up before the wave hit them.

"Do me a favor. Don't do that again." Jake said. Catelyn laughed. She flew close to the boat, circling around. The smiling faces of the crew shined up at them. "Come on lets land." Jake tapped her shoulder. The rest of the crew watched as they landed on the deck.

Jake hopped off before Catelyn pulled her wings in. "Well, we will be in port in about a hour." Adam informed them. Catelyn felt nervous to see more people. She was comfturble on this ship with the people around her.

"Don't worry it will be fine."

* * *

Catelyn stood on the deck watching the mountains pass by. The port was excavated in the late 1900. It was cut directly into the mountain, forming a perfective barrier from the Alaskan wind and sea. Catelyn looked off into the direction of the town. Small one story buildings layed in a line. A single road extended through the town and off into the woods. The boat slowed,pulling up to the dock. Jimmy jumped off, roping the boat down to the dock. Catelyn's hands shacked from the nervousness.She pulled the sweat shirt that Adam had given to her close.Jimmy and Crazy Louie went off down the dock to meet there family's. 

Catelyn couldn't take her eyes off there family's. A family she wanted. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Hey."Jake said, coming to stand next to her." My dad has things to do on the boat. He told me I can take you home." He said. Catelyn nodded, steeping off the boat. Jake lead them down the dock. Jimmy walked up to Catelyn. "Be careful out there.OK? and if you need anything please call me." He said. A woman and a little boy walked up to stand next to Jimmy.

"We wont tell anyone." The woman smiled. "Thank you." She said.

They walked down to Jake's pick up truck.Catelyn starred at the door of the truck. "Its not going to bite." Jake chuckled. He walked over opening the car door for her.She slid into the car,looking at the dusty dash board or the carpet covered in wood shavings.Catelyn jumped at the sound of the truck roaring to life.

"Sorry I guess you never heard a car start." She took a deep breath after the shock of the car.Jake turned the truck out of the harbor and into the small town. "Can you put a seat belt on? I don't need another ticket." Catelyn didn't hear. She watch the old wooden buildings go by. Most of the buildings had the old dark wood from age.Shingles hung on to the building ready to fall off. The buildings turned into lushes pines trees. Jake tuned the truck down an old pebble drive way. The wooden cabin came into view. The snow piled high next to the window of the two story cabin.A small deck extended off the second story door. Catelyn hopped out.

Her yellow eyes darted to a German Shepperd that ran right for her. She snapped her wings out,hovering high enough the dog would not get her. The dog sat were she once stood. "Ghost down!" Jake yelled. Ghost jumped upon Jake, slamming into the snow. Catelyn landed not taking her eyes off the giant dog. Jake pushed ghost off. "Hes the dumbest dog I have ever met but he'll pull your sled." Jake laughed. The German Shepperd sat beside him.

"What do you mean sled?" Catelyn asked. Jake smiled before walking off to a metal garage. Catelyn followed not far behind. The sled was about 8 feet long. A hand on the back stood about hip high. Railings looped around the front making a place to pack gear. Ghost held his harness up as if to say.'lets go'

"This is were I get my adrenaline rush." Jake said.

"How dose it work?" She walked over to the back of the sled were Jake stood. "The two wooden pieces on the bottom you stand on." He pointed. She walked over,standing on the pieces. Jake places her hands on the bar in front of her,coming to stand only inches from her back. "Its not that hard to learn." Jake smiled.

"Hey!" There eyes darted to Cap. "Are you guys hungry?" He asked. "Will be right there dad!" Catelyn gentle pushed Jake aside. "You have to teach me sometime. She said before walking toward the cabin. Thinking to herself. When will that sometime be?

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. To Go Back

**Mid terms are over!!! Yeah. I got all A's but what ever here is the next chapter!**

** Hope you guys like it. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 To go back**

The cabin looked bigger from the inside. Walking in from the front. A loft over head made the down stairs open. Off to the left was the kitchen. The stainless steal fridge and oven shinned from the low hanging lights over the large island. Next to the kitchen was the dinning room. A big chest nut table was surrounded with 8 matching seats with red fabric. In the living room next to the dinning room was a chocolate brown sectional with a love seat. In the middle of all of these rooms was a glass fire place.

Catelyn sat at the dinning room table. Spinning a fork of spaghetti between her fingers. She laded her head on her hands.

"You really quiet tonight." Cap said from her right.

"Its nothing." She replied.

"It seems like something." Jake added. Catelyn layed silent. Ghost shift from leg to leg next to her.

"I'm going to leave for a while." She told them.

"Why? Jake asked.

"Theres something I need to do."

"Are you thinking of going... back there?" Cap nearly whispered. Catelyn closed her eyes at the thought of leaving the only people that gave her meaning to live.

"Yes."

"Why do you want to go back there?!?" Catelyn met there eyes.

"They know information about my parents." She told them.

"You don't need to go back there for that. Well will help you look for them." Cap layed his hand on Catelyn's arm.

"Yes I do.They wont be there anyway. Once an experiment escapes they move in case the experiment comes back."

"Please don't." Jake pleaded.

" What if they left the others. There sitting there in the cold, in there cages,starving because I didn't go back there." Catelyn slammed her fist against the table. Cap was shocked at the sudden out burst of anger.

"OK but we will go with you .For now lets get some rest." Cap grabbed the plates and walking off to the kitchen.

Catelyn watched as he left.

_I cant let them go. I cant let them see what horrors I seen._ She closed her eyes once again.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Good Bye

**Sorry I have'nt updated in a long time. But heres the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.Thanks to all that reviewed and I hope I get more!****

* * *

****Chapter 10 Good Bye**

Catelyn layed on the couch in Jake's room. She starred at the poster of a band she didn't know. Its was mostly silent other than from Jake's snoring. She didn't want to leave but she had to go back for the experiments that were left behind. She remembered the one time when an experiment escape.

_

* * *

__FLASH BACK

* * *

Alarms sounded,blaring around the room. Red lights flashed. White coats yelled at creatures.Catelyn shifted closer to the back of her cage, pulling her knees to her chest. Shivering in fright for being a 7 year old living in hell.Experiment cried out from the way the creatures were tossing their cages into the car.Her cage was slammed close to a young boy. Tears ran down his face. She slowly edged to the opening of the cage. She could see Confussion. White coats darted back and fourth. She snapped back shaking her cage at the sight of the creature that stood not two inches from her cage._

_"Which pile goes?" He yelled. A white coat yelled back. "That one. The other pile is to weak to go."_

_The last of the experiments were loaded. The creatures slammed the black van door's close. Her eyes watered,looking at the sadden faces of the ones left behind. Hands reached out through the little slits in the bars. Crawling into a ball on the floor of her cage,crying as the van left the other kids behind._

_

* * *

__END FLASH BACK._

* * *

I cant let them come. She thought Catelyn sat up right grabbing the sweatshirt that layed at her feet. Ghost's head picked up from Jake's bed. "Shh." She whispered. The dog moaned putting his head back on Jake's stomach. She shuffled to the side of Jake's bed. A small tear dropped onto his pillow.She placed one of her white feather next to his head, before opening the window. "Thank you my friend. For everything." She said before snapping her wings out,taking flight into the starry cold night. Her only companion was the full moon,smiling down on her back.**

* * *

****Jake POV**

* * *

He grabbed the pillow throwing it over his head from Ghost whining. He sat up. "Ghost cut-" He stopped at the sight of the empty couch. Jake throw the blankets away. He jumped at the tingling felling at his feet. "No?!" He said,grabbing the feather."She couldn't." He ran down the stairs,jumping the last 5. His head hit the floor not getting his balance from the jump. Jake ran into the kitchen,grabbing the phone from the counter. Jake glanced at the clock,seeing if Jason was going to home."Come on. Come on. Pick up." 

"Hullo?" Jason said,sleepily from the other end.

"You need to Get over here now!" Jason let out a sigh in frustration.

"You can tell me about your trip tomorrow."

"No! Not that. Just get over here and I'll tell you OK? and bring your maps of the island." Jake hung up the phone, not getting an answer from him. He plopped down in one of the stools at the island in the kitchen. He looked at the feather in his hand. The feather shinned from the moon's rays that cascaded down from the sky light. " Why Cat? Why?" He asked himself.

An hour passed before Jake could hear the silent roar of Jason's truck. Jake ran to the door, pulling Jason inside the house. "OK what is it that cant wait until tomorrow?" They walked back into the kitchen. Jake snatched the folded maps from his hands. Unrolling one he asked. "Where would be a good place to hide a building without anyone knowing?" Jason looked up.

"What did you do to your head?"

"It doesn't matter! Just help!"

"Whats going on?" Your scaring me."

Jake sighed from his frustration. Be balled his fist on the table. "Those rumors about scientist experimenting on people are true. We found her on our crabbing trip. She saved me. Catelyn left to go back to were she was created to see if anyone survived. And I think its a trap that she might need our help getting out of." Jason's mouth dropped. His eyes widen. "Now please tell me were you think she would go."

Jason still wide eyes looked down at the map of Dutch Harbor. "Um mm." Jason shuddered. "Over here is a small depression surrounded by the only mountain chain on the island."

"Will start there."

"What a second. How the heck are we going to get there?" Its a least a days hike in. " Jake wrapped the map up. "Were not hiking., were taking Ghost."

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Smell

**Hey guys! Heres a new chapter! And I am not asking much but can you please review. I would love some positive feed back. It would be nice. So please REVIEW!!!!! So on to the next chapter.**

**Sky****

* * *

****Chapter 11 ****Jake POV**

* * *

Ghost was running strong. His pink long tongue dangled out the side of his mouth. "How far till we get there?" Jake asked. "Not far. Just around that bend over there." Jason pointed. Ghost barked in agreement.

"Hey Jake. Why are we doing this?" Jake sighed.

"Because she saved my life."

"Yea. I know but I think your not telling the whole story." Jake grabbed the bar tighter. Ghost disappeared,going down a hill. The sled lifted off the ground,crashing down on the other side. "Jake come on we been best friends since the 5th grade."

Jake looked out over the horizon before answering. " I think my brother was taken by the base."

"But that was 5 years ago."

"So. He was fine and talking on the way to the hospital, but when we got there the doctors said her died from hypothermia. Its kind of weird."

"It dose sound a little weird."

"And they wouldn't let us see him afterward."

"Maybe your right. But then how would we find him? "

"I don't know but theres a fence coming up." Jake pulled Ghost to a stop. Jason tripped getting out of the sled but recovered himself. "Tell me that is not suspicious?" Jason pointed to a sign that read. Government property. Trespassers will be prosecuted. "Thats very suspicious." Jake said.

* * *

**Catelyn POV**

* * *

She crouched on the metal table. Broken class layed every where. The cabinets that use to be hanging on the walls were broken to pieces on the floor. There contents were spilled everywhere. Catelyn listen closely to any sound of trouble. She placed her feet,avoiding the glass and made her way to the double doors. Tension rose as she entered the hallway. It looked the same as before she left. The painted Grey walls were spotted with scorch marks. Wires hung from the ceiling, some clipped.

Catelyn walked lightly on her feet,making little noise.She opened the first door on the right,looking at the smashed computer screens. The brains long gone. She turned, walking down to the next double doors. The training gym. The cage was still down,only now had two giant holes in the chain link. One on top from Catelyn and Bear's escape and the other from where the creatures,ripped to get to them. The seats at which the scientist and other experiments sat were riped clean from the floor.

Catelyn turned at the sound of a door slamming. She blinked her eyes hard,switching them to heat scening. Two figures walked slowly as if looking for something.She ran up to the wall next to the door. Her heart raced,ready to jump out of her chest. Flattening herself close to the wall. The door creaked open. Catelyn lunged,slamming her fist into a boy with orange hair. He crumpled to the floor to easily like he was human.

"Cat?" Her eyes looked to Jake.

"What are you doing here? Its dangerous!" She yelled at him. Jake leaned down next to the boy with orange hair.

"I think she broke my noise." He said. "Your lucky thats all she did." Jake laughed.

"Who is he? What is he doing here?" Jake helped the boy up . The Orange hair boy had blood seeping from his noise. "His name is Jason and I trust him."

"Well I don't." Catelyn snapped. "I can see that." Jason added.

"Don't be a baby. It will stop soon."

"You broke my noise!"

"Thats not all I'm going to do." Catelyn steeped to punch Jason again. Jake got between them. " Both of you just stop!" Catelyn looked away to the hallway. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Catelyn ran out into the hallway to see were she thought she heard the noise."What is it?" Jake was by her side. She looked down at the door were they held the experiments. Her living prison. "Are you OK?" This time it was Jason who asked.

"I'm fine." She felt Jake's hand rubbing her back for reassurance. She walked up to the door,opening up to the room of cages. Behind she could hear the gasp of the boys. "They made you live like this?" Catelyn didn't look to who asked. "Everyday." Her foot steps echoed the long room. The offal smell of decaying body's filled there noises. Jake and Jason cupped there noises from the smell. But Catelyn kept walking. The smell was like second nature. She reached her hands out,touching her hands on the cages she passed by. Hoping that someone would touch her. Tears began to fall from her closed eyes.

"Please." She told herself.

"Cat?" She felt a furry paw touch her hand.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Friends

**Thank you for the review from the last chapter! So for the many reviews that I got you guys gets another chapter. Hope you guys like it! **

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Catelyn POv**

**Chapter 12**

She hesitated,thinking it was all a dream. The most beautiful face she had ever seen was hidden behind the cage bars. "Bear." She whispered. Jake riped at the lock,coming lose Bear launched himself at Catelyn,hugging her. She gripped his fur,crying into his shoulder.

"I thought you were died." She whispered in his ear.

"So did I." Bear pulled away,looking at Catelyn with the same piercing yellow eyes she had. He was the same old furry teddy bear she knew. "Who's there?" Bear smiled,walking over to a cage off to the right of his.

"Its OK. There here to help." A little girl stepped out,grabbing Bear's leg. Her green eyes looked at them, ready to jump at the slightest movement.Red hair fell a little lower from her shoulders. "You know you can let us out." Catelyn wiped the tears away,walking over to a cage. A young boy with rabbit ears and rabbit feet, crouched in the corner of his cage. His brown hair was chopped off from a knife or something sharp. Catelyn opened his cage. He hoped out,landing on all fours. He hopped over to Bear. She looked into the painful eyes she had. Four experiments lived to stand there.Each survived the horrors of the base.

They walked outside. The other experiments face's brighten with joy. The girl with red hair spread a pair of crimson wings and fell into the snow,making snow angels. The boy with rabbit ears jumped 25 feet in the air,diving into a pile of snow. Bear laughed at there joy. A boy with blond hair throw a snow ball at the girl with red hair. She got up and throw her own.

"We knew you would come back." Catelyn's heart dropped as she turned to face 7 fully morphed creatures. The little girl came behind Catelyn, hiding from them. Bear tensed,ready to fight.

"Ah Catelyn you had to bring the humans. You know what happens when they discover us." Ash said.

"Just leave us alone!" The blond hair boy yelled. Ash laughed.

"I cant do that. You experiments have to come with us or we will have to kill you here. Either one works for us." The creatures behind him laughed.

"Were not going with you." The little girl hissed. Ash snarled,saliva dripped from his sharp teeth. "Always the hard way" Catelyn picked up the girl,passing her to Jason. Bear went into a fighting stance. "Jason,Jake get them out of here. " Catelyn said,not taking her eyes off of Ash.

"Were not leaving you." Jake argued. The creatures circled around them. Long extended claws glistened off of the afternoon sun. All of them smiled with there pearly white teeth. Catelyn looked into the black eyes of Ash. He used to be so sweet. She thought. Ash lounged,slashing her across her face. She spun around ,kicking him in the back.

He fell forward into the snow. Arms wrapped around her,pulling her arms to her side. She slammed her head back into the creature's face. The creature fell,blood coming from his noise. Ash staggered up,coming at her again. Catelyn punched him square in the jaws. He staggered back a few feet. She opened her wings taking flight over him. Slamming him down into the snow. Ash layed there,motionless. His arms ans legs sprawled into different directions. Blood oozed out of the side of his mouth.Catelyn landed next to him,tucking her wings half way. She had no time to move.Ash grabbed her by the throat holding her high of the ground so she couldn't reach.

Her nails dug deep into his furry claws. Savagely ripping at them so he would let go. Her lungs began to burn,screaming for air. She kicked out hoping to connect with anything. Catelyn was becoming weak with every passing second. She opened her mouth gasping for air. Her foot collided with his stomach. Ash let her go for a split second for her to get air and scream.

"Jake!" Ash growled,tightening his grip. Her arms and legs were becoming weak.

"Jake!" She mouthed before she hit the ground. Through the slits in her eyes, she saw Bear tearing Ash to shreds.

"Cat? Can you hear me?" Jake was by her side ,lifting her up from the snow. Then everything went back.

**

* * *

****Jake POV**

* * *

Jake picked her up,running Cat back to the sled. "Lets go." He shouted. Jason came running up,jumping into the sled next to Catelyn. "We cant fit everyone." The little girl jumped in landing on Jason lap. 

"I'll fly over. Bear can run." The boy with blond hair said. Bear passed the shivering little boy into the sled. Moans came for behind the sled. Jake glanced over his shoulder,seeing the creatures getting up. "Time to go. Hike!" Jake yelled. Ghost lounged forward. Everyone in the sled fell back wards. Bear ran next to the sled, keeping pace on all fours.

"Jason hold onto Cat." Jake yelled. The little girl screamed, pointing into the sky. Jake reached forward pulling,his gun. The creatures dived down.The gun echoed the mountains that surrounded them. The creature fell next to the sled. The little boy stuck his tongue out when they passed. The little girl stood on the sled.

"Jason grab her!" Jake yelled. Her arms started to turn bright red. Yellow sparks flickered,sending flames up her arms. The little girl shot her hand out. Balls of flames shot into the sky,hitting two of the creature. "One more." Bear laughed next to the sled. The sled was ripped clean away from Jake. His head hit the hidden ice under the snow. He blinked a few times to try to get everything back into focus.

"Humans are such weaklings." Jake stood,looking into souls black eyes of a creature.

"We may be weaklings but we have something you don't." The creature smiled.

"And what is that?"

"Back up." His smiled disappeared. Bear slashed his long claws down the creature's back. The creature screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Thanks." Jake said. "Thats what friends are for." Bear smiled.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Names

**Heres the next chapter. Its kind of a filter but don't worry there will be some action coming!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Sky.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12**

**Catelyn POV**

Her whole body ached. Her eyes lids were heavy but she forced them open to see Cap. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Cap pressed a cold cloth to her cheek.

"Where am I?" She asked. "Back at the cabin, and might I add that was one of the most stupidest thinks you have ever done." She propped herself up on her elbows,looking around the guest bedroom.

"Were are the other kids?" Cap held up his hand.

"There fine. The little girl was watching TV ,the little boy was playing play station with the blond boy and Bear was talking to Jason and Jake." Catelyn stood up,touching her burning cheek. "I had to stitch it up. They were pretty deep." She traced the 3 long claw marks from ear to chin on her left side of her face. "But I am afraid that they might be permanent scaring."

"Its a price I have to pay." The door to the guest room opened. Cat smiled,running into Bear's arms. "Your awake." He said happily.

"Your alive."

"They cant kill me that easily." Bear laughed. "Cat your probably hungry. Dinner in probably done." Cap said gesturing toward the door. Bear took her hand ,leading her down the stairs. As she reached the bottom. She was grabbed from behind. Catelyn looked down into the little girl's green eyes.

"Your alive!" She said cheerly.

"They cant kill me that easily. " Bear snorted beside her.

"Whats your name?" She asked the little girl. "141107"

"No like Catelyn or Bear." The smile disappeared.

"Names are forbidden." Cat smiled,shifting the little girl to her other hip. "Your safe now. You don't need to worry about them." She tapped the girl's nose. "You can have a name because here we are real people and real people need names."

The little girl smiled. "Whats yours?"

"Catelyn."

"My name is Catelyn to." She laughed,shacking her head. "Thats my name. We cant have two Catelyn here. It will get really confusing." Jake walked in. "You know what her wings remind me of?"

"What?" The little girl jumped down from Cateyln's hip. "A Red Breasted Robin."

"Thats my name. Robin." Bear held out his hand. "OK Robin are you hungry?" She smiled,skipping to the dinning room. The rabbit boy sat at the other side of the table with Robin. Jason sat across from the boy with sandy wings. Cat took her seat next to Jason and Bear. Cap and Jake took there seats at each end of the table. Two huge bowls of pasta sat in the middle. "Please eat. I hope you guys are hungry because I made more in the kitchen. "Jake smiled,taking a handful of pasta. Robin and the little rabbit boy sat there,looking at there plates.

"Its OK. This is real food." Catelyn reassured them. "And its awesome!" Bear added with a spoon full of pasta in his mouth. The ends sticking out,down to his chin. "Here." Jason each passed them a plate of food. It didn't take them long for them to have sauce all over there mouths and fingers. "141107 pass me the bread." The little rabbit boy asked. "Sure but thats not my name. My name is Robin.

"But we can get in trouble if we have names." He said in shock.

"Haven't you notice were free and if rabbit boys gets a name I want one too." The boy with sandy wings said.

"You can all have names." Catelyn smiled at them.

"Got any ideas?" Bear asked.

"I heard a story when I was six about a rabbit." The boy with rabbit ears said.

"You mean Peter cotton tail?" Jake asked.

"Yea, I want to be Peter." He jumped up in his seat.

"OK Peter. How about you?" Catelyn turned to the boy with sandy wings.

"The scientists at the base said I was good at mazes."

"So Maze? Thats kind of weird even for us." Bear added.

"How about Zigzag?" Catelyn asked.

"Yea I like that. I'm Zigzag."

"Well sorry to ruin the fun,but its been a long day and I think its time we hit the hay. Jason you can stay over if you would like."Cap stood from the table.

"Thank you sir."

Catelyn took Robin's hand and Peter's in the other and walked them up the stairs. She could hear the other behind. "Peter can stay with us in the guest room." Bear said in the door way. "Can I?" He looked up at Cat.

"You can stay were ever you want." Peter ran into the room,jumping onto the bed. "So we get rabbit boy." Zigzag pushed Bear away from the door,so he could enter.

"Go night to you to Zigzag." Catelyn yelled to him. "What ever." He mumbled.

"Good night Cat."Bear said before closing the door. "What a day." Jake laughed. "No kidding. I though the world was a nice place to live but now everywhere I look I see pain." Jason whispered from behind.

"You get use to it." Robin let go of Cat's hand and walked into the other guest room. "What are you going to do now?" Jake asked.

"I plan every 2 second. So I don't know until something happens."

"Your not going to leave in the middle of the night again?" He asked

"No I have enough things here to tie me down." Cat smiled.

"Good night."

"Good night." Catelyn closed the guest room door. Robin layed on the right of the queen size bed. Cat layed down next to her. "Cat?"

"Yea,Robin.?"

"Can you teach me how to fly tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Cat? Thank you for giving me a life to live."

"No problem." That was her last words before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Scared Flying

**Hey guys. Heres the next chapter.I am sorry to say this but I am going on vacation and I really dont know when I will be able to update. But I promise you if I have free time I will. Scouts honor!**

**Enjoy**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn held Robin's hand as they walked outside after breakfast. The morning sun was hidden behind thick gray clouds. Today wasn't as chilly for a mid Alaskan winter.Catelyn wore a light zip up jacket with a dark pair of jeans. Robin wore the same dark jeans with a navy sweatshirt. The little 11 year old jumped up and down with excitement. Zigzag walked behind.

"OK Robin." The little girl turned around,facing the two kids with wings.

"Watch Zigzag do it once them you can try." He nodded,taking a running start down the driveway.He snapped his sandy wings out. He glided a few feet before banking back to were Cat and Robin stood.

"I can do that." Robin said.

"OK but remember tilt some of your weight when you turn around." Catelyn told her. Robin took off,churning snow as she ran. Catelyn held her breath as she snapped her wings out. Robin rose,taking the light breeze under her crimson wings. Catelyn jumped up in joy,but horror was replaced. Robin didn't bank back. Her wing clipped the giant oak tree. A pile of snow was demolished as she hit head first into the ground.

"Robin!" Cat screeched. Zigzag took off, Cat not far behind.It felt like it was all in slow motion. As seconds went but it felt like she only went 2 inches instead of 2 feet. A long scar of snow lead up to Robin.

"Robin!" Cat yelled again. Zigzag picked her up, flipping her over to see her face. Robin blinked from shock.

"Robin are you OK?" Zigzag asked. Her eyes darted to Cat. "Alright?! Alright!? That was amazing!" Catelyn took a deep breath. Relief wasted over her.

"Are you guys OK?" Catelyn turned to see 4 shocked faces.

"I flew. I actually flew!" Robin jumped up.

"Thats great!" Jake said happily.

"But I think I have a better way." Zigzag smiled.

"What?" Robin's eyes widen at an easy way to fly. Zigzag grabbed her,jumping into the air. Catelyn ran out from the cover of the trees. Zigzag was a small dot in the sky.

"What is he doing?" Bear asked. Peter screamed as Robin fell. Catelyn jumped into the sky,spiraling upward.Her white wings flapped to the beating of her heart.Catelyn's yellow eyes locked onto Robin. Robin tumbled around. Her wings like tissue paper in the breeze. When she righten herself. Robin's wings snapped open,taking her up then back down. She beated her wings ,struggling to keep up.

Catelyn final reached Robin. "Are you OK?" She asked coming up next to Robin.

"I'm flying!" She smiled.

"Yea. I knew it would work." Catelyn launched herself at Zigzag,grabbing him by the white shirt.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed her!" He only smiled.

"Birds have the instincts to fly when they are born. So I though since were are part bird it would have work and it did."

"But what if it didn't? What if she fell?"

"Well we don't have to worry about that do we? And anyway you wouldn't let her fall anyway."

Catelyn huffed. "Come on Robin. I think that was enough flying for today." She nodded,flying next to her so there wings touched. Catelyn watched how Robin flew. _Shes an excellent flyer_.She thought. She landed,sitting down on the picnic table .

"Cat? I'm sorry I scarred you like that." Zigzag ran up to her,pulling his wings in.

"Its alright but next time warn us when your going to do something stupid." Bear came and sat down. Jake on the other side. Cat watched Peter and Robin run around playing a game of tag.

"They seem happy." Bear laughed. Robin made a move to tag Peter. He sprung up,jumping high over Robin's head. "Not fair!" She screamed. Catelyn laughed. "Then use your wings." Robin gave an evil smirk before spreading her wings.

"Hey Cat?" She looked away from the little kids to Cap.

"Hey whats up?"

"Well seeing that you have found some new family members to our family. I think its time you guys go shopping."

"Awesome!'" Bear and Zigzag slapped hands.

"We cant let you do that." Catelyn said.

"May be you cant but I really want to get out of this medical smack." Zigzag commented.

"Its fine. I don't mind." Cap smiled.

"But I do. You have given me more then we can give back."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Catelyn sighed,realizing she wasn't going to win.

"Heres the card. Charge anything you want and enjoy it."

"What your not coming?"

"No Jake will take you. I have things to do here." Cap walked away, back to the house.

" I get shot gun!" Zigzag ran for the car.

"No buddy thats mine." Bear darted after him.

"Whats going on?" Peter and Robin jumped up to her.

"Were going shopping." Catelyn moaned.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!! IT WILL ONLY TAKE A FEW SECONDS OF YOUR TIME!!!!!!!!**


	15. Shopping is not fun!

**Sorry! I went to Florida for break but my anut didnt have a computer for me to use.So I was living in the stone age for 10 days.But here is the next chapter and the there might be another up to night or tomorrow. **

**Enjoy**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

**Catelyn POV**

They drove on the 3 lane highway. Zigzag sat up front ,watching the other cars go by. Peter sat next to him,playing with the radio. Jake drove. Bear starred out the window in the far back after his defeat for the front seat. "I don't fell so good." Robin mooned.

"Don't look at the lines on the road then." Jake laughed,glancing in the mirror. He pulled off the next exit ramp into the parking lot of a super walmart.

"OK heres the rules. Stay with one of us,don't talk to strangers and if you see any creatures scream. Got it?" Cat told them.

"What ever." Zigzag mumbled. They walked into the crowded store. "Come on I see the girls section." Robin pulled at Catelyn.

"Meet back here in an hour." Robin ran up to the nearest rack of jeans, throwing the up for Cateyln to catch. "Oh look at this." She held op a red sweatshirt with a rainbow peace sign on the front.

"I love it. I'm going to get one of every color."

"Robin." Catelyn leaned down on one knee,letting the jeans in her hand fall to her side.

"We cant get all of this."

Robin's face sadden . "Why not? Cap said we could."

"Hes trusting us with the decision not to buy the whole store."

"But-But I never had real clothes." Catelyn pulled her into a hug.

"I know. Me either. But hes trusting us and I don't want to ruin that trust,do we?"

"No."

"OK. How about we can get 3 pairs of pants ,3 pairs of t-shirts and 2 sweatshirts and a pair of shoes." Robin smiled before turning to the pile of jeans.

* * *

Catelyn and Robin walked down the aisle of sneakers,each caring a pile of clothes.Robin's pile was mostly red and bright colors. While Catelyn's was dark blues or blacks. The only thing that stood out was a light pair of jeans and the only reason she got them was because it had a pair of birds fly on them. 

"How do we know what size we are?" Robin looked up with deep green eyes.

"I don't know just try them on I guess." Robin dropped her pile on Cat's and walked down the aisle. Catelyn pulled out a box that read some company she didn't know. The shoes were a light green with a dark green line ran down the side. She tried them on. The size was a perfect fro her first try.She shoved them back into the box.

"I knew you would be down here." Bear walked up,pushing a cart. His tattered black hoodie pulled over his face.

"You done?" Zigzag asked.

"Yup." Peter helped Robin throw hers and Cat's clothes into the cart. Robin held Cat's hand as they walked to the counter.

"That guy keeps looking." Jake whispered in her ear.

"Just keep walking." She told him.

The guy followed them to the counter,pulling up behind them. Catelyn glanced out of the corner of her eye. He had the features of one of the creatures.The man stood about 6ft,high over Cat's head. The dark black eyes, that had not soul in them. The man had the body of a body builder. And Catelyn knew that he was a creature because she could see the beginning of his experiment number on his right arm. Cat wasn't paying much attention to what the lady at the counter was saying. She just handed the card and took there bags. The guys not far behind.

Catelyn scooped up Peter. Bear doing the same with Robin.Jake kept pace with them easily as they ran to the truck.Zigzag grabbed bags out of the cart ready to throw them into the truck. Jake grabbed the last of the bags and jumped into the passenger seat. A black van screeched to a halt behind them.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. It Never Ends

**Heres the chapter you have been waiting for. But you didnt have to wait to long. **

**Enjoy!**

**Sky****

* * *

****Chapter15**

**Catelyn POV**

The back window shattered from the bullet. Bear pulled Peter and Robin to the truck floor. "I'm doing something stupid!" Zigzag started the truck.

"What?!" Catelyn yelled.

"You told me to warn you when I am going to do something stupid.So I am."

"I don't think this is the time for this." Jake said from the floor.

Zigzag smiled,slamming his foot on the gas peddle. The old ford jolted back,slamming into the black van. The guy that followed them out of the store ,punched the passenger window,grabbing Jake.Catelyn lunged,locking her fingers around Jake's leg.

"You don't know how to drive." Robin yelled at him.

"I told you I'm doing something stupid." Zigzag rammed the van again,giving them enough space to get the truck out. Catelyn kicked the guy in the face,making him let go. The old ford truck flew over the speed bump and onto the 3 lane highway. Zigzag weaved the truck between the cars. An evil grin spread across his face as blurs of cars passed by.

"Did we lose them?" Peter said from the floor. The truck lunched forward.

"That's a no!" Bear pulled Peter and Robin closer. Catelyn looked behind to see the same black van.

"Its never going to end." Jake said from the floor of the front seat. The truck lunched forward again. The tail end sawed back and fourth. Zigzag hit the brakes,skidding a few feet. The black van rammed them. Catelyn fell backwards,her head hit the dashboard.

"I don't want to die." Robin cried. Catelyn looked at the people in the truck that became her family. Pain in sight in all there eyes. Tear streamed down Peter and Robin's faces.

"I'm going to finish it." Catelyn jumped to the front seat.

" Keep driving. Don't stop for anything." A round of gun shots entered the truck. Robin screamed. Catelyn opened the passenger door. Jake grabbed her leg.

"Don't."

"There is no time Jake." She jumped out of the truck,slamming onto the black van. The van swerved into the next lane,missing a small car. Catelyn punched the windshield. Her fist collided with the creature that was driving. She jumped up,snapping her wings out before the van slammed into the guard rail. Sparks flew. The painful screech of metal hitting metal entered her ears. She kept beat to the van as it regained itself. The slidding door opened,exposing 2 more creatures in the back. She smiled at the thought of them making it easier for them to kill them.

Catelyn banked left,tucking her wings in as she rolled into the van. A creature grabbed her head,slamming it against the metal floor. She grabbed the creatures hand,flinging him over her.Catelyn stood up as far as the van roof would allow her. The creature came from the front. But was soon on the floor from a kick to the stomach. Her head ripped back. The creature's claws dug deep into her scalp. Her fingers savagely ripped at the creature. The evil laugh filled the van.

"I will not die this way!" She screamed before kicking her leg back. The creature's grip loosened. She spun,slamming her foot on his head. The breath left her from the impact of the creature.

"You can never win." He growled. He lunged,slamming them both against the van's double doors. His claws gripped her throat,holding on the doors. An evil grin spread across his face. From ear to ear.Catelyn gave him the same smile back before pulling the door handle. Her body fell backwards. She kicked the creature over her.

The creature was thrown into a windshield. Her head hit the concrete. Catelyn rolled left,watching a tire go by,only inches from her face. Pain ripped across her whole body like the waves crashing on a beach. Her yellow eyes saw the tracker trailer come full throttle, knowing it wouldn't stop in time. She closed her eyes,waiting for her life to end. She didn't see her life pass before her eyes., as people always say. All she saw were the 9 faces she came to love and care for. She tensed ,knowing the truck would soon end her life. But it never came. Catelyn opened her eyes to find that she laid in Zigzag's arms. Catelyn smiled as they landed in the small patch of woods on the edge of the highway.

Zigzag laid her down,gently on the dead grass.

"We are discovered aren't we?" Cat whispered.

"Yup." She probed herself onto her elbows,grinding her teeth from the pain that ripped through her. Zigzag pushed her back down.

"Just rest right now.I don't know the injuries you have."

"I'm fine."

"No your not. I think we should get you to a hospital."

"No! They'll take us right back. " Catelyn closed her eyes,taking deep breaths. She bit down hard on her tongue,tasting the rust of blood in her mouth. She pushed herself to her feet. Zigzag held her up,giving her support.

"Please just sit."

"I'm fine."

"No your not. Your stitches are busted, you have major road burn on her left side not to mention the scratches and bruises that are forming." He yelled. Catelyn sighed.

"OK.Lets go home to Cap and see what he says. Then maybe I'll go to a hospital."

She was becoming weak with every second, as if the energy was seeping through a leek on her body. Her eyes final closed and she fell into Zigzag's arms.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. She's a Fighter

**Hope you guys like this chapter because my friend Jason said it was but that just him always trying to make me happy when I really wanted his opinion. **

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16**

**Jake POV**

Bear walked back into the kitchen. Jake sat on a stool by the island. "How are they?" Jake asked.

"Robin finally stopped crying and Peter is watching t.v." Jake ran his fingers through is black hair.

"Shes going to be OK." Bear smiled. He passed Jake a bottle of water from the fridge. "Shes a fighter. She wont give up to easily." Jake twiddled his fingers impatiently. He never felt this way in a long time, sitting by the phone ,waiting for information about his brother when he fell through the ice. But know it was for Cat.

"Your like an old man waiting for bingo to start." Bear joked.

"How am I suppose to fell? Aren't you worried?"

"We learn at the base not to show emotion.It may not look like I'm worried but I am."

Jake shifted in his seat to turn the low hanging lights on.

"Did you know her before you escaped?"

Bear smiled. His teeth shined from the lights. "Yea. She was about 5 cages down from me. She use to sing the little kids to sleep. Her voice is so beautiful. I remember every time the white coats took her out for training she would run her fingers across the bars." Bear looked up from Jake, to the living room. "I better go and calm her down." He said before walking out to the living room.

Jake starred out the window into the starry sky. Low hanging clouds passed slowly across the full moon. The moon's rays shinned down across the landscape,giving little light out to make the silhoutte of the bare trees and far off mountains. His eyes instantly darted to the phone , that hung on the far wall next to the fridge. His breathing was becoming irregular,afraid to answer the phone.Passable to hear news about were Cat and Zigzag were. Jake slowly moved to the phone. Every step seemed like minutes even hours. His hands shoke as he answered. His voice barley a whisper.

"Hello?"

"Jake is that you?" Zigzag said from the other line.

"Where are you? Are you guys OK? Did the creatures follow you? Tell me were you are. I'll come pick you up." Jake said in one breath.

"Um. Can I talk to Bear please?" Jake was stunned that Zigzag didn't tell him any information. He took a sigh before passing the phone to Bear. Jake walked over to the little kids that stood in the doorway. Robin held Peter's hand,both of them with sadness and pain in there beautiful eyes.

"What do you mean?!" Bear screamed. "Is she OK?" He said softer.

"Alright. Will be right there." Bear hung the phone back on the receiver. Jake opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch. "Were are they? Is Cat OK?" Robin asked. "Shes as St. Patrick's hospital."

**

* * *

****Zigzag POV**

Zigzag sat in the waiting room of the hospital.A plate of fries sat on the table in front of him, but he didn't touch them. He was worried about Cat. It has been 30 minutes since she went through those white double doors. Zigzag was surprised when he told the doctors about her wings. They didn't seem shocked at all. He glanced at the clock over the reception counter. 10:55 pm. Jake and the others would be there soon. The nurse kept eying him. Well I would be scared. Zigzag smiled softly from the shock of her face when he flew in with Catelyn in his arms.

He shot up to meet Jake and the others. "Is she OK?" Bear asked.

"Well I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He smiled.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Catelyn is a different story." He took a deep breath.

"She got a fractured arm, three broken ribs,one puncturing a lung and a major road burn on her left side."

"Have they told you anything new?" Jake asked still holding Peter's hand.

"Nothing." Zigzag sat back down. Peter came and sat down in his lap. "Its going to be OK." He whispered in his ear.

* * *

An hour passed. Robin was curled up in a small ball under a chair in the waiting room. Peter laying next to her. Jake sat next to his father,both had the same worried expression. Bear paced back and fourth. Jason watched the TV screen that showed the evening news. More people came to wait for news of Catelyn. A bald man that wore a red baseball cap sat near Cap. Next to him was a man that had a long white beard with crooked front teeth, and a younger man reading a magazine sat next to him. 

Zigzag still didn't trust them even if Cap said they were his crew.

"Excuse me? Who is the father of Catelyn Johnson?" Cap gave a look to Zigzag before walking up to the doctor. "Hi Mr. Johnson. I am Doctor Calvin." He held out his hand. Cap took it.

"Is she going to be OK?"

"She'll live.Shes in recovery room sleeping but you may go see her if you would like."

"Thank you." A crowd of people moved as a swarm to Catelyn's room. Zigzag was the first to see her. The three long claw marks that Ash did a few days ago were restitched. Dark purple bruises formed across her arms. Her left side was bright red as a cook lobster.A white cast was wrapped around her left arm. An oxygen mask sat on her face. Monitors peeped,echoing the silent room. Robin pushed passed, walking slowly to Cat. Robin's eyes darted up and down Catelyn's motionless body. Jake and Jason walked to the other side of the bed. Tears slid down Jason's cheeks. Crazy Louie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Shes a fighter. We'll get through this together." Bear told from the doorway...

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND!**


	18. Ice

**Heres the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! If you do reiew and if you dont still review!**

**Enjoy**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18**

**Catelyn POV**

"Hello Catelyn. I'm doctor Calvin." That smile disappeared as she looked at the man in the whitecoat.

Bear tensed next to her,but didn't run to him like he usually would have done.

"You have a lot of loving people around you." Dr.Calvin smiled,looking at her charts. "You were very hard to tend to. I had to get a vet to come in." He continued.

"What a minute. How many people now about me?" Catelyn snapped.

"Oh don't worry,me a very kind nurse and the vet each promising not to tell a soul." Dr. Calvin said. Catelyn relaxed a bit. Bear took his hairy hand and took Cat's,sensing her uneasiness.

"Well you seem good and ready to go home but we will have to run one more blood test." Dr. Calvin said. Catelyn swung the blanket away,standing up. "No you don't." She told him."Bear pass me my shoes."

"Yes, If you want to go home."

"Dr.Calvin.You think I am a simple 17 year old girl that doesn't see what you are doing." She pulled her black hoddie over her head that read be free or die hard,before continuing."You just want a sample of my blood.Something that I wont give you because all you are going to do is test on it.So,no I am leaving with or without your permission." Catelyn swung her hand over Bear's shoulder fro support.

"Now please Dr.Calvin step aside." Dr.Calvin stood speechless. His mouth open for a fly to zoom right in. He was caught in the act.Adam slightly pushed Dr.Calvin to the side. Catelyn gave a wave before entering the hallway.A nurse came running up,a small banquet of flowers in her hand.

"I got these for you angel." She said.

"I'm no angel. My name is Catelyn and thank you for your kindness."Bear grabbed them,before passing them to Adam.Catelyn limped to the elevators,Bear by her side.Once inside,she turned to see Dr.Calvin running towards them.

"I'll hand him." Bear said.

"No Bear.I got him." Catelyn limped in front of Bear and Adam.

"Please its for science."Dr.Calvin said,out of breath.

"Science has done nothing to me but bring pain and suffering.The answer is still no."Catelyn pushed the close button for the elevators.He swung his arm to stop the door.

"Please."

"No." she pushed the button again.

"For peoples lives.Your blood could help them."Dr.Calvin pleaded.

"No!" Catelyn's hands began to freeze.It felt like her hand was on an air conditioner.Her hand began to tingle like ants crawling under her skin. Dr.Calvin grabbed her by the arm.Bear growled. Catelyn grabbed Dr.Calvin by the shirt.Her hand began to glow light blue. Dr.Calvin's eyes widened.

"The answer is No!" She throw him. The blue light shot out towards him. Dr.Calvin slide across the tile floor.A sheet of ice covered the floor not far from him. The elevator doors closed. Catelyn leaned against the wall. She looked at her white hands. Her pure white hands started to move up and down with her beating pulse.Blood began to seep back into her hand,giving her warmth again.

"What was that?" Adam stammered.

"I think that was my extra gift."Catelyn whispered.

"Ice." Bear said.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Leaving

**Heres the next chapter! Only 12 more days until Maxiumu Ride The Final Warning comes out. I can not wait!**

**Well enjoy**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn looked up at the ceiling in the guest room of Cap's house. Cap had just gotten back from his crabbing trip with everyone but Adam who stayed to help. She lifted her hands in front of her face,turning them back and fourth.

"Why ice?" Her hands now were colder then the rest of her body.They tingled slightly but not like before in the hospital.

"Hey." Cat put her hand down to see Bear in the doorway.

"Hey." She sat upright as Bear came and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Why aren't you down stairs? Everyone is having fun." Bear smiled. His pearly teeth shinned from the small lamb from the night stand.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Catelyn sighed,looking into his piercing yellow eyes that were so much like hers. "I think its time that we move on." She said near a whisper.

"Why?"

"We spent to much time here.Were putting everyone in danger.I just think that we should take Zigzag and the little ones and go."

Bear looked to the closed door.Laughter drifted up from down stairs. "What ever you deside,I'll be there at your side and I think that Zigzag,Peter and Robin will to." Catelyn hugged him." Thanks Bear."

Catelyn limped down the stairs. Her arm wrapped around Bear's shoulder for a human crutch. Bear's hairy arm around her waist for extra support.They entered the dinning room,to smiling faces.She took her set at the table between Jake and Robin.

"I'm glad your feeling better." Robin said.

"Me to." Peter added from the other side of the table.

"We all are."Cap gave a small smile,passing a bowl of corn to Jason. Catelyn looked to Jason.Giving him a good look. "Jason dose your nose still hurt?" She asked.

His eyes were puffy.Purple bruises lined his noise. He lightly touched it. "A little. But I know you are sorry." He said.

"Hey is there ice in the fridge." Jake asked.

"I don't think so."Cap answered with a mouth full of chicken. Catelyn smiled before saying."May I see your cup?"

Bear smiled. Jake passed his cup of soda to her." What are you going do to it?" He asked

"Something." Catelyn starred at the cup. Her hand tingled as small hair line ice crawled up the glass.The soda inside pushed off the glass as it froze,turning a light brown.Catelyn passed the cup back to Jake.

"What?" Jake whispered to himself. He tipped the cup upside down.A chuck of soda slide down with a bang on the table.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked.

"I don't know.I just can." Catelyn shrugged.

"That's awesome! Its like me with fire,but you use ice." Robin held her hand out. A small ball of fire grew in the palm of her hand.It snaked up her arm.Catelyn placed her hand over Robin's. A blue light shinned down on the fire ball. It hissed as the life was zapped out.

"Awesome!" Zigzag yelled.

The rest of dinner was quiet and peaceful. Catelyn listen to Bear talk about how Peter found out the wonders of the game boy. She listen to Zigzag tell how Robin is getting better at flying since the 3 day in the hospital.Cap cleaned the dishes from the table.Jake was by his father's side helping.Zigzag was versing Peter on a blue game boy.

"Can everyone come back here.I need to say something."Catelyn said. Zigzag looked up from the game boy.

"Your not pregnant are you?"He asked

"What! No! Were would you get an idea like that." Catelyn yelled at him. He just shrugged his shoulders.Catelyn turned her attention to everyone else.Bear sat next to her.Peter came and sat on her lap.

"Cap you have given us everything we can ever dream of and I thank you." She paused studying there faces before continuing."But I cant risk you Cap or Jake or Jason to get hurt because of me,So I think its time we leave."

"Please no!" Jake was the first to jump in. "You cant leave." He pleaded.

"I cant let anyone hurt you." Cat wanted for one of her small family to jump in but none did.

"Where will you go?" Cap asked,tears coming down his cheeks.

"Somewhere far from here to protect you." Cat said.

"You are like a daughter to me.Please don't go." Cap pleaded.

"I agree with Cat."Zigzag said.

"Me to." Bear said.

"If this is what you want.I cant stop you." Cap wiped the tears away.

"Thank you." Peter held Cat closer. He knew that he loved the people around him and he knew he had to protect them. He was is a tough little boy.

"Fine. But can we do one last thing?" Jake gasp,holding back sobs.

"Like what?" Catelyn said,wiping Peter's tears away.

"Well,Bear said you use to sing to them back at the base.I think we should go to karaoke night in town."Jake said. Cat looked around the table.Her small family seemed to brighten from the thought of getting out of the house.

"OK.But I'm not singing." Peter jumped onto the table.Robin lunged herself,her wings spread next to Peter on top of the table.Jumping up and down in circles.

"Don't worry you wont have to." Jason said with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. 12 More days!!!!**


	20. Time of Dying

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Jason said he didnt so I hit him over the head with my text book. **

**Disclamer:I do not own Time of dying by three days grace.**

**Sky

* * *

****Chapter19**

**Catelyn POV**

The small restaurant was packed to the max. There wasn't an inch of space for another person. The window were open to help with the blazing heat from so many people.People screamed and shouted for the girl on stage.Jake held Catelyn's hand,drainer her through the packed crowed.Jason followed with Peter and Robin,who held his hand.Bear had on his new black sweat shirt,pulled close to his face. Zigzag took up the rear.

"Jake! I really don't like it here!" Catelyn yelled over the speakers and crowed.

"You promised." Jake moaned.

Catelyn sighed in frustration. "Fine." She yelled over the speakers. Cat looked over to Bear and Zigzag. Peter sat atop Bear's shoulder while Robin was on Zigzag's.

"Were did Jason go?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jake grabbed her by the arm,bringing her closer to the stage.The room erupted in applause for the girl on the stage.A heavy set man stood up , taking the Mic from the stage.

"That was Ashley everyone."He said."Well about a minute ago, a dear friend came up to me and asked me for a favor. He wanted to do something nice to his friend that is leaving soon. So give it up for Catelyn." The heavy set man said.

Her mouth dropped.

"Go." Jake urged her.

"No. I told you I wasn't going to sing." She argued.

"Come on. Its a life time opportunity." Jake smiled,looking passed her.Zigzag came up from behind her.He grabbed her by the waist,dragging her onto the stage.

"Stop it Zigzag!" She yelled.People moved as they saw Catelyn being dragged onto the stage. More hands touched her back as they pushed her onto the stage, The stage lights beaded down on her.Catelyn's heart stopped at the looked out at the sea of people.

"Hi. What would you like to sing?" The guitar's asked.

"I..I.." Catelyn stammered.

"Don't be scared.You mess up you mess up.Its just for fun." He smiled.Catelyn nodded her head. Thanks for the guys reasurence.

"So what song?" He asked again.

"Um. time of dying by three days grace." Cat said.

"Well that our specialty." The girl on the base said.Catelyn turned into the blinding lights.She could see no faces but her family's.Little Peter face was brighten with joy.Robin was next to him with the same face.Zigzag and Bear behind them with Jake not far off.Catelyn placed her hands on the mic.She took a deep breath,closing her eyes.Her heart raced like bumble bee wings taking flight after a long sleep.She could feel her stomach flutter with butterfly wings. The guitar began to play. The base and drums Begin to play. Cat whispered lightly into the mic.

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
_

"Come on Cat." She hear Robin's voice. Cat swallowed before continuing again but louder.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive _

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  


Catelyn opened her eyes. She smiled at the people clapped there hand together with the beat from her singing.Her foot began to tap to the beat of the drums.

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare _

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive  


People waved there hands back and fourth in the air. Robin and Peter jumped up and down with the beat.Catelyn grabbed the mic from the stand and cord.She walked over to the edge of the stage and pulled Robin onto the stage. Peter climbed onto the stage diving into the crowd. Catelyn smiled.Robin stood next to the girl on the base,doing an air guitar.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying _

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  


The room erupted in screaming. "Great singing." The guy on the drums said.Catelyn jumped down off the stage and hugged Jake.

"That was amazing." she said.

"You were amazing." Zigzag said.

"So did that change your mind?" Jake asked Cat.

"No it doesn't. We are still leaving tomorrow." She answered.

* * *

THERE IS 9 MORE DAYS UNTIL MAXIMUM RIDE THE FINAL WARNING COMES OUT 


	21. Snow Fall

**Hope you guys like the new chapter. I now it short but it had to be done.**

**Enjoy,**

**Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter20**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn held Peter's hand as they walked outside. There was no sun to shine down on them. The wind blew through her hair,whipping it across her cheek. She wore her new pair of jeans with the black sweat shirt.Catelyn turned around to 3 sadden faces.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Jake asked.

"I hope so." Cat smiled. Jake pulled her close. She grabbed a chunk of his shirt,hugging him close.

"Take theses with you." Cap pressed them each as back pack. "And don't argue." Catelyn hugged him. Tears began to fall from her face,freezing on her cheeks.

"There is a cell phone in there so call anytime." Jason added.

"Thanks for everything." She said,whipping the tears away. She wanted to stay,will all her heart she wanted to stay.

"You always have a place here." Cap said.

"Thank you." With that said she walked over to her small family. "Zigzag you have to carry Peter.I'll carry Bear." She swung the back pack over her shoulder.Robin spread her crimson wings,lunching herself into the air. The snow that fell last night,churned into a snow cloud. Peter hopped onto Zigzag's back,between his wing joints. Catelyn watched from the ground as the others grabbed altitude.

"Its like old times." Bear said before hopping on to Cat's back.She took a running start. Snapping her wings out she flew over Cap,Jake and Jason's head.Jake waved down from the ground.

"We should go." Bear said,tightening his grip on her.

"After this." Catelyn hovered over there heads.She raised her hands,feeling the cold in her hands. The blue light shinned down on the snow. The snow on the ground began to move back and fourth as if it was crawling. Cat raised her hands higher. The snow lifted off the ground.Snow flakes were falling up instead of down. Catelyn spun in the air,letting the snow fall again.The blue light from her hands made the snow twinkle like tears from the sky.She turned and flew off to catch up to the rest of her family. New tears began to fall upon her face.

* * *

**Jake POV**

* * *

Jake looked up Cat through the snow that fell. He watched Catelyn fly away with Bear on her back. He watched until she was no longer in sight.He watched the one girl that he love fly away. He watched an angel of his life disappear. He stood there as the sun set. Just waiting for her to fly back into view. He didn't feel his whole body began to numb from the cold. All he felt was his heart fly away with Cat and what made the pain worse was that she didn't even know. 

"Jake? Its time to come in." His father said from the door way of the warm cabin.

Jake sighed. "Bye." He whispered to the wind,hoping it will find its way to her. He turned back to the house.

* * *

7 MORE DAYS UNTIL MAXIMUM RIDE THE FINAL WARNING COMES OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7 MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY CANT IT BE TOMMORW!!!!!!!!! Oh yea Please review if you have a few seconds. Thanks! 


	22. The Moon

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 21**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn rummaged through her back pack that Cap had given her. She smiled to herself,seeing all the things he had packed for them. Her jeans and shirts that she bought. A first aid kit, not even out of its plastic rapping.A swiz army knife with a canteen and pan for food. A flashlight and batteries.She reached deeper into the bag,grabbing a small brown wallet.Catelyn shook her head back in fourth, at the 7 hundred dollars and a master credit card.She ran her fingers across the picture of Jake and Cap in front of there house.She flipped to the next picture to see Jason waving to the camera. A tear rolled down her check.The next was the crew of the Stone-heart.Crazy Louie stood onto one of the crabbing pots with Jimmy standing next to him. Adam stood below,holding a massive king crab.

"Cat?" She wiped the tears away.

"Yea Peter?" She said. Peter slumped down into Cat's lap,leaning his head on her chest.

"Where are my parents?" He asked. Catelyn looked up at the rest of her family. The fire danced upon there faces.

"I really don't know." She told him. She wrapped her hands around Peter.

"Do you think there looking for me?" He asked. Catelyn sighed. The little 13 year old that Cat held in her arms had been thorough so much,see things that a 13 year old or an body for the matter sould never see. Catelyn wanted to take all the pain away from them. To give them a normal life even if it cost her own life to make them happy.

"Yea Peter I think they are looking for you." She said. His ears on top of his head twitched. Peter's head turned to Robin. "Thanks Cat." He got up and layed next to Robin.Robin's wings were open to suck the fire's warmth .Zigzag got up from his spot on a log they collected for the fire and sat next to Peter. He pulled out a blanket from Peter's bag and placed it on Peter and Robin.

"Where do we go from here?" Bear asked,sitting next to her.

"Anywhere far from Jake and Cap. I cant let them get hurt." Cat said. Bear poked the log in the fire.Hot ashes shot up like fireflies set free from there cage.

"I wish we can go there." Bear said,pointing to the full moon through the tree branches.

"The moon?" Catelyn chuckled.

"Yea. There no one there to call us freaks. There's no Base or scientist after us." He said,looking up at the moon.

"That would be the place." She whispered.

"All our friends would be there and our real family. We will live in harmony."Bear sighed,looking back down into the fire.

"But we cant. Were stuck here on earth. A place that makes us what we are. A place of pain and suffering. A place people don't care what happens to other people. A place of war and distruction." Catelyn said.

"There are people out there that can except us for us for who we are." Bear smiled. Catelyn couldn't resist the same smile spread across her face.

"Lets get some sleep." She pulled the wool blanket from her bag and placed it on her. A shiver ran up her spin. The wind ran through the blanket, not even giving any protection. Bear layed down next to her,wrapping his arms around her. Catelyn didn't protest,but thankful for the extra warmth.

* * *

THERE IS 5 MORE DAYS UNTIL MAXIUMU RIDE THE FINAL WARNING COMES OUT!!!!!!!!!! 5 MORE

Please review.


	23. Unknown Secrets

**MONDAY!!!!!!! I CAN NOT WAIT TILL MONDAY!!! **

**Hope you guys like the new chapter.**

**Hope you guys are suprised with the ending!**

Sky

**Chapter 22**

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn's eyes shot open,knowing Robin's scream of pure terror.She shoved back down. The black soul less eyes looked back at her.

"Morning birdy." Ash spat. She tried to lift her arms but they were held down.

"No birdy. You cant get up." He laughed.Robin screamed again. Catelyn's eyes instantly shot in her direction. She was shooting fire in every direction will no luck. The creatures moved in and grabbed her.A hairy hand pulled her back to look into Ash's face.

"There's no hope." He said.

"There's always hope." She snapped. Ash's mouth gaped open in shock. His eyes seemed to stair off to nowhere.His face began to turn pale through his Grey fur. White icicles clung to him. His face turned bloodshot. Warm air escaped his mouth.

"What?" He gasped in confusion.

"Ice." Catelyn lifted her leg,kicking him the stomach. He rolled over in pain. Cat ran over to Robin. She kicked off the ground,opening her wings. Her foot collided with the creature's face.

"Wheres Peter?" She asked Robin.Robin's eyes widen,looking passed Cat. Catelyn spun around. Her arm glowing blue,ready for anything.

"Why don't you heat up your arm there or he dies." Ash said. A grin across his face as he pulled Bear closer.Blood stained his once beautiful white fur. Long gashes bleed from his stomach. His head bobbed back and fourth from Ash's movement.

"Do it or he dies." Ash cocked the gun aimed at Bear's head. Catelyn balled her hand into a fist.Her hand hissed as it heated up. She hated him with all her heart. He was her childhood nightmare come to life.

"Good birdy." Ash said. Her breath escaped her as she hit the pack earth. Again and again pain erupted on her back. Hands held her down,not giving her a fighting chance.

"No!" She could hear Bear's voice.Her body lurched up and down from the impact.

"Please stop." She could hear Robin's voice through the pounding.After everything shes been through, she was going to die right here and right know, in front of her family. Then it all stopped. She flipped over to see 2 snarling creatures. Ash and one she never seen before. They starred off. The new creature had fur as black as night,with hints of white from age. Catelyn looked at his leaf green eyes.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Ash laughed at the unknown creature. The black creature snarled,saliva dripping down his mouth.

"Always had to be the good guy." Ash mocked.Cat tried to pull herself up.

"At least I have people that love me." Cat froze at Zigzag's voice. She looked at Bear who was in the clutches of 2 creatures.

"Your just an experiment. No one will ever love you." Zigzag launched himself at Ash. Cat's Que to move. She limped over to were the 2 creatures held Bear. She held her right hand from swinging. the blue light shot from her hand,hitting one of the creatures.Bear swung his hand,hitting the other on his left.Catelyn spun around. A mass of fur and dust churned as Ash fought Zigzag.Catelyn spread her wings,flying over the mass of fur to were Robin stood in terror. Robin ran up into her arms. Ash and Zigzag circled each other.

"Do you think they love you since they know you are a creature.They wish they were us because we got the freedom they didn't." Ash said.

"At least I got a chance at a real family." Zigzag snapped back. Ashlaunched at him. A blue light flipped him into a tree not a far away.

"You will never win." Ash shouted.

"I think we just did." Bear stood in front of him. "Get out of here before I finish you myself." Bear said. Ash stood in his face.Cat tensed,ready to spring when she was needed. The other creatures took off,leaving Ash. Ash looked at the uneven number. He spread his black wings, taking off. Catelyn placed Robin down.

"Peter,you can come out now." She said.

"Are they gone?" Peter said. Cat looked up at the branch over head. Peter looked down. His ears pulled flat against his head. His brown eyes wide and full of terror.

"There gone Peter." He smiled,jumping down next to her. Bear limped over. His right hand held his stomach in pain.Catelyn looked to the fully morphed Zigzag. His ears laid flat against his head. His thick black tail went limp. Zigzag's green eyes began to tear.

"I'm sorry I never told you.I. I. I was scared because you hate creatures and I-" He looked down at the floor.

"I will leave. I'm sorry I lied to you." He turned. Morphing back into a human.

"Zigzag." He turned slowly. His green eyes turning back to dark brown. The black fur receded back into his skin. The tail began to shrink back into his lower back. Catelyn continued after he was done morphing back into some what human form.

"I don't care if you are a creature. Yes you did lie to us but, we learned to love the real Zigzag not the creature." She said.

"Yea, please don't go. You taught me how to fly." Robin said with a smile on her face.

"You really don't mind?" Zigzag asked.

"No Zigzag. Your just a big puppy to me." Catelyn said. She held her hands open. Zigzag ran into her open arms. Soon the whole family was hugging.

"Thank you Cat." Zigzag whispered in Cat's ear.

* * *

MONDAY!!!!!!!!!!! 

Please review if you have the time!


	24. The Call of Pain

**I Finished Maximum Ride the Final Warning and it was AWSOME!**

**I never thought this chapter would be this long**

**Sky**

**Chapter 23**

**Jake POV**

Jake starred back into the cafeteria food. After Catelyn and the other left he fell into a deep depression. He would not talk to anyone except Jason or his father.Just thinking about it brought pain into is heart. He never felt do lonely in his life even if he was surrounded by a sea people.

"They will be back." Jason reassured him,from across the table.

"How do you know!" Jake snapped.

"I don't know,but if you stay like this you can lose more people you love." Jake looked up to his friend. "Think about it." Jason said,standing up. He grabbed his tray to go to the garbage.

"Hey. Carrot top!" Zach said,pushing Jason back down into his chair. "Hi Zach." Jason said not looking at Zach's face.

"How was your weekend?" Zach asked.

"Fine." Jason whispered.

" Well, I haven't seen you in a few days and I need a punching bag." Zach laughed.

"Leave him alone." Jake hissed.

"What did you say?" Zach yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Jake shouted. The cafeteria became silent.

"How about you say it to my face." Zach hovered over him. Jake stood, a grin on his face.

"Leave my friend alone!" Jake swung. His fist collided with Zach's face. Zach looked up in shock from the floor but regained himself. "You will pay for that." Zach hissed through his teeth.

"Jake what has gotten into you!" Mrs Cambell yelled at him.

"One of his family members died over the weekend.Hes been depressed." Jason said,coming to his defense.

"Well you still have to go to the Principal's office." Mrs.Cambell said. Jake walked off. All eyes watched as he left. The double doors swung close. Jake leaned against the white brick wall.He wiped the tears away.

"Why did you have to go Cat." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**Catelyn POV**

* * *

They flew over the mountain tops. There shadow's cascaded down on the ridged mountains. The sun shinned down against them,giving them warmth. Zigzag dived down,tucking his wings in.Then climbing back to where they started.Peter clung to his back. He screamed in delight from the adrenaline rush. Robin corkscrewed , her arms out stretched. Fire burned from her fringers. Cat took a deep breath,closing her eyes. The fresh air filled her lungs. Up here she could be what ever she wanted to be. She could be human or bird or both and not be a freak. Up here she was free. Free to live a life she wanted oh so bad.

Bear shifted on her back,getting in a different position. "I love it up here." Cat told him

"Yea, but your hair keeps getting in the way." Bear laughed,fling her hair over her shoulder.

"Catelyn. I'm hungry." Robin said,coming up beside her.

"All right. Look for a town." Cat said

"Already got one." Zigzag said from above.

Catelyn looked over,between the mountains. A small village laid hidden. The round stone buildings covered with newly fallen snow. Puffs of smoke escaped from the chimneys,melting snow away on the roofs. The buildings were placed in rows with 3 buildings on each side. A few people walked the streets. All of them bundled up tight from the cold.

"Lets land behind the building over there." Cat banked down,coming up behind the building. Her feet slided from the hidden snow.Bear jumped off,pulling his hood over his face and gloves on his hands. Peter pulled back his rabbit eats,placing his skull cap on. Catelyn let her back pack fall. She tucked her wings tight against her back. Enough that people would not ask questions.

"Cat can we hurry? I'm starving" Robin moaned,pulling at her sleeve.Catelyn smiled at her. They walked around the stone building. The snow on the streets were compact from the people walking on it. Buildings were lined with lights of many colors. A banner hung above the street. It read Marry Christmas to all and under neath it read 4 days till Christmas.

"Does Santa know about us?" Peter asked.

"I think he dose." Cat said.

They walked into a small diner. When you first walked in there was a counter top that blocked off the kitchen from the dinning area. With red upholstery stools.Pictures of family's lines the walls that passed through the small town. A few eyes turned to look at them.Catelyn shifted uneasily from the other people's gazes. 

"Come on." She pulled Bear and Peter in each hand. They sat down in a booth closest to a window for easy escape. She was still a Little jumpy and soar from this morning creature attack. New bruises formed over the old.Same with the scratches. Cat traced the 3 long claw marks across her face. The stitches had fallen out long ago. They were her battle her scares for her fight for freedom and probably not her last.Catelyn looked at every body in the diner. Just waiting fro one of them to turn into a creature. After a few minute she relaxed but always ready to spring.

"What can I get you?" A waitress said. She wore the old fashion pink dresses you see in the movies. She had dark chocolate brown hair pulled up into a bun. A pencil held it up. 

"Can I have a cup of coffee?" Zigzag asked, looking at the menu.

"Me too please." Cat added. The waitress turned to Peter and Robin from across the table.

"Orange juice please." Robin said with a smile on her face.

"Me too." Peter said.

"What about him?" The waitress asked,pointing to Bear in the corner.

"He'll have coffee to." Cat told her. The waitress smiled,leaving them to go to the kitchen. After they gave there food order.Bear shifted next to Cat to get a better position to hide his face.

"I hate coffee." He snickered.

"Well that's to bad.Unless you want to ask the waitress yourself." Zigzag snapped. Bear gave a deep growl as if her were full polar bear.

"Just chill. OK guys? I know you hate sleeping on the ground and everything but its the only way we can keep Jake and our friends safe." Catelyn yelled high enough that only they could hear.

"Sorry." Bear snapped.

"Um, Robin what are you eating?" Zigzag asked,wondering were the hellshe got food and not them.

"Gum. I think." Robin said, The taped her finger on her chin.

"Where did you- Don't tell me you found that under the table." Catelyn asked in disguise.

"Yea.I did." Robin said.

"Eww! Robin spit it out!" Peter screamed.Beating the rest of them to the punch.

"But I'm hungry." Robin whinnied.

"Spit. It. Out." Cat ordered."

"Fine." She pulled it out.Sticking it back under the table.By then the food was ready and on the table.The small booth was full to the max with food. From pancakes to Bagels to all different kinds of foods.

"What are we going to go after this?" Robin asked,shuffling more food into her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out like a hamster.

"We can go any where." Catelyn said,leaning back. She placed her hand on her stomach in delight from her full stomach.

" Can we go to Yellow stone. They say its beautiful or maybe to the grand canyon. We can fly through the canyon or maybe Niagara falls. We can fly through the water fall." Robin squealed.Her Green eyes twinkled fro there new found freedom.

"Can we um." Peter began but stopped mid sentence.

"Go on Peter. We can do what ever you want." Cat said. Peter looked up from his dish.

"Look for our parents." There was silence at the table as they looked at Peter.

"I'm sorry it was a bad idea." Peter cried.

"No Peter it wasn't. It will be hard but we will find them, But we will also have fun on the way." Zigzag said. Robin swung her arm around Peter,pulling him closer for a hug.Catelyn jumped,slamming her knee on the table.She pulled her black back pack from under the table. She dug deep for the annoying cell phone at the bottom. She pulled the phone out. Reading some number she didn't know.

"Hello?" Cat asked.

"Cat is that you?" The voice asked.

"Adam?"

"Its great to hear your voice." Adam said. Cat could hear in his voice that something was wrong. 

"Adam whats going on?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Its Cap. He was attacked by a creature."

* * *

Hoped you guy like the chapter!

Review please


	25. Birds of a Feather Stay Together

**I want to cry. There is only4 more chapters till this story comes to a close.But it dosent have to end, there can be a sequal if my readers want one. Just review saying you want a sequal and your wish is my comand. I only need 5 reviews to make a sequal. Just 5. **

**Anyway, Hope you guys like the chapter**

**sky**

**Chapter 24**

**Catelyn POV**

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Its Cap. He was attacked by a creature."

Catelyn griped the phone tighter. Her plan didn't work.One of them got hurt and it was because of them.

"They say he wont make it through the night." Adam said again.

"We will be there as soon as possible." Catelyn hung up the phone,shoving it back into the bag.

"Whats wrong?" Bear asked.

"Cap. We need to go." Cat slammed two hundred dollars on the table. She slung her bag on her back while walking into the snow covered streets. 

"Lets go around back." Bear said.

"No. We leave here." Cat ordered

"What!" Zigzag snapped. "Expose ourselves!"

"Adam said Cap wont make it through the night.Now Bear get on my back!" She yelled.Bear didn't argue.His legs wrapped around her waist. She took a breath before her wings rolled off her back.Catelyn looked behind to see her family was ready.They gave approving nods.Cat's feet crunched against the snow.Smoke from her open mouth rose to cling to her cheeks.She began to flap,grabbing altitude.What have I don't? She thought.The hidden village was know just a dot in the distance.Zigzag came op on her right.

"So.Know I think were busted." He said.

Catelyn closed her eyes.She just risked everything.She showed herself to the village and soon the whole world will know what they are. She could be a freak or a savor.

"Nothing will be the same." Catelyn looked to her left at Robin.Her orange hair clung to her narrow face.

"I'm sorry." Cat told.Bear tighten his grip around her neck.

"Don't be.We wont leave you.Birds of a feather stay together."

* * *

**JOHN POV**

* * *

The whitecoat ran down the long hallway.His feet echoed off the metal doors of the experiments cages.He was out of breath.Sweat dripped down onto the news paper that he clung in his hand.He made a sharp right,seeing John's office at the end.All he could think about was he was done for,not just him but this business,his life.He would Shirley put in jail or worse put to sleep at John's orders.He turned the knob,not even knocking.

"What is the meaning of this!" John shouted.

"This." The whitecoat through the newspaper onto John's desk.

"This cant be."John whispered,as he starred at experiment 81310's picture.His creation.

"That's not the only sighting.They spotted them in a town called Port Safety." The whitecoat said.John turned to a boy who's sat in a chair in the corner.He had blond hair that fell to his ear lobs.His mitch matching blue green eyes starred at the whitecoat.

"Ash you said you have killed her. I guess its a miracle she is alive."John said.He leaned forward,looking at the both of them.

"There is no such things as miracles here."John hissed."I want you to find them and kill everyone she considers a family.I want the experiments dead."

Ash smiled. "Then I will have to use the new creatures."

"Fine.But I want experiment 81310 alive if possible."John said. The whitecoat felt pity for experiment 81310 and her family.Ash will show no mercy this time. The new and improve creatures will not stop until they are dead.The whitecoat starred at John.

"What is it?"! John yelled.

"Um. The experiments there talking about her. They are saying if she can escape they so can they." The whitecoat said.

John spun the chair to look out the window.

"She was the best.She could fight,strategies,everything I wanted in an experiment.She will never now all the secrets I know about her." John said.

"Sir? What should I do about the experiments talking?" The whitecoat asked.

"Let them.Were almost done anyway.We only need a few of them to do the job." 

The whitecoat nodded,stepping out into the hallway.John had it all figured out.He was going to bring the United States by storm. They wont even know what hit them.But the only thing that stood in his way was a girl name Catelyn and her family.

* * *

Want a sequal? Just review. Only need 5! 


	26. Broken Heart

**Your wish is my command. You guys get a sequal! The next part of the story will be called**

**The Alaskan Angel Part 2: Duty and Honor.**

**Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Sky**

**Chapter 25**

**Catelyn POV**

The hospital lights came into view in the night fog.The beating of their wings were the only sound in the starry night.Catelyn shivered not from the cold but the thought of Cap dieing and because of her.

"Bear dig through my bag and get my cell phone."Cat told him. Bear shifted,making sure he wouldn't fall.Catelyn looked over at Zigzag with Peter fast asleep on his back. His golden wings soared through the light breeze.Peter's rabbit ears flipped back and fourth.Robin flew above.Her crimson wings turned dark in the moon light.Almost as dark as blood.

"Here." Bear fuzzy hand wrapped around the phone,all ready dialing.

"Hello?" Came Adam's replied

"Where are you?" Cat asked.

"Oh Cat. Were in the waiting room."

"OK." Cat hung the phone,shoving it into her jean pocket.

"OK guys follow me." They swooped down,coming to the front entrance. Her feet landed Little on the tile floor inside .

"I still need to get use to people looking at us like that." Robin starred. A wave of shock washed over the room. Catelyn looked at the people's mouth gap open in shock.

"Your back." Catelyn looked at the nurse. The nurse wore the nurse smock. A clip board in her hand. She smiled sweetly, not in shock like the other people.The nurse's black hair was pulled back into a bun held by a pencil.

"What floor is Rob Johnson on?" Zigzag asked, a sleeping Peter in his arms.

"5th." The nurse answered.

Bear pulled Cat to the elevators across the room.The elevator doors opened on the 5th floor. Catelyn saw familiar face and new ones, but all had the same worried expression.Bear pulled his hood over his face, as everyone looked to them.

"Its great to see you again."Jimmy said,pulling Catelyn into a hug.

"How is he?" Zigzag asked. 

Jimmy shock his head." They say they wont make it through the night."He whispered.Catelyn fought back tears.

"This cant be happening!" She cried.Bear rubbed her back.

"He say that he only wants to see you." Jimmy said. Cat's yellow eyes shot up to Jimmy's sad face.

"Me?Why me? I'm the one that did this to him." She cried.

"Go and see him" Jimmy urged.Catelyn wiped the lose tears that escaped.She passed her back pack to Peter. Eyes bored into her back as she walked to the double doors. Catelyn took deep breaths as she walked to Cap's room.Her hand shook in fright.She took in one last breath before entering his room.He was almost unrecognizable.Cap's face was shredded.An oxygen tube was plugged up to him. bandages were wrapped on both arms.She didn't want to look at him. She caused him all this pain.

"Cat?" Jake said. His face was swollen and red from crying. "What are you doing here?"

"Adam called and told me." Cat answered.She shifted on her heels."I should leave."

"No." Both there heads turned to Cap. "Don't go."Cap rasped.

"I shouldn't be here." Catelyn cried.

"Yes you should.Please stay." His hand shaked as he lifted his wrapped hand. Catelyn gently took it.

"I glad you are here." He said out of breath.

"How could you?! I did this to you!" Cat sobbed.

"Stop.Cat you didn't do this.Theses sick bastards did and Ash.But I got him." Cap said

"You mean?" Cat stopped unable to think of Ash died.

"Yea Cat. Hes died." Cap coughed.His grip tighten around Catelyn's hand.Blood seeped between his lips.

"I never meant to hurt you." Cat said. Tears wielded in her eyes.

"I heard you say that a thousand times,but they wanted you and the rest of them.I needed to protect you.This is what families do." Cap said. Catelyn laughed.Cap rubbed a tear away from her check."You are like a daughter I have never had.You have the same determination as my wife Melinda had."

Catelyn couldn't stop smiling,even if it was the worse time. She had a family,but it was getting ripped away.

"Jake?" Cap's face turned to his son's. "Keep them safe.They will need it.Stay with them even though you might not want to,but your life in on the same path as hers."

"Yes dad." Jake held his Father's hand to his lips.

"I love you son."

"I love you too dad." 

Cap closed his eyes.His breathing become weaker and weaker.The line on the monitor went flat along with the long beep.Jake held his father's lifeless body.Catelyn held Cap's hand just waiting and hopping he would just wake up and everything will be OK.But it wasn't.Cap wasn't coming back.The realization kicked in.Catelyn broke down.She buried her head in her hands and cried.

* * *

**My friend cried when she read this. She is such a sap. **

**Review Please!**


	27. Pain

**I want to cry! ;( There is only 2 more chapters to this story.But Theres a sequal so theres hope!**

**Hope you guys like the chapter! **

**Sky**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26

**Catelyn POV**

**Three days later.**

Catelyn walked down the stairs.Step-by-step.Her face was swollen and red from crying.She wiped her running noise with a tissue from her over size sweat shirt.Catelyn came to the bottom.Tear fell from her eyes again.Robin sat crossed legged,starring at the front door.They tried to explain that Cap wouldn't come back.That he was in a better place.Since they came home Robin would stair out the window or wait at the door.Catelyn walked into the kitchen to find Zigzag over the oven,cooking breakfast.He tucked away into his own little world.Only coming out to help cook.Peter sat on the stool by the island.He starred at his blue game boy,refusing to ever play it again or for anyone to touch it.Zigzag placed a plate of eggs in-front of him.Peter never acknowledge that he did.

Bear walked in with a crying Robin in his arms.She kicked and screamed to be let go.

"Bear just let her go." Catelyn said.

"She needs to eat." Bear argued.

"She will eat when she is ready." Catelyn added.

Bear placed her down.Robin ran back to her spot near the door.

"Here Cat." Zigzag held out a plate for her.

"Not right now.But thank you." Catelyn said,walking into the living room. Jake sat on the tan couch,starring at the empty fire place.They hadn't spoken to each other since they came home from the hospital.Catelyn never seen him shed a tear but heard him cry himself to sleep.But once Cat did go in his room and lay down next to him.To try to comfort him. She sat down next to Jake.

"How-How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm doing better." He replied, never taking his gaze off the fire place.

"Zigzag is done with breakfast.So why don't you go get something to eat." Cat said softly.

Jake stood up. "I just need to be alone." He walked over to the door.Catelyn followed persuade.

"I'm going to town." Jake reassured her. Catelyn grabbed the door as it closed.

"Jake you know we can talk about anything right."

"Yea.Cat I know." Jake shoved his hand into his deep pockets and walked down the snowy drive way.

* * *

"Give him some time.He'll heal." Bear said from his stool in the kitchen.

"I think hes mad at me." Catelyn said,twirling the fork in her plate of eggs.

" Hes not mad at you.The way he looks at you.No hes just upset." Zigzag said.

"What do you mean looks at me?" Cat asked.

Bear and Zigzag looked at each other.

"Blonds are really dumb."Zigzag laughed the first in days.

"He likes you." Bear said.

"Alot." Zigzag added. He grabbed Cat's plate,knowing she wouldn't eat it.Catelyn looked at the top of the island.She felt a wave of emotion flood through her.She didn't know what to feel. She never had someone like her more then a friendship way.

"Cat!" Zigzag yelled.

"What!?"

"Are you going to get that?" He pointed to the phone next to her.

Catelyn grabbed the phone,bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" Her heart stopped.She choked as no air came to fill her lungs.

"That's right Cat.I'm alive and kicking, not like that fat guy.What was his name? Cap?" Ash laughed.

"What. Do. You. Want." Cat hissed. Bear and Zigzag entered the room ready for a fight.

"Why don't you just come to town. I have something you want." Ash said.

"'Cat don't come here. Its a trap!'" she heard Jake yell.

"Don't listen to him, come on down and lets have some fun.I'll give you a half hour to come." The dial tone entered her ear.

"Whats going on?" Peter asked.

"Ash is alive and hes got Jake." Catelyn said.

* * *

**Like the chapter? Tell me what you think. Just press that pretty blue button at the bottom.**

**Sky**


	28. The Final Fight

**You guys are Lucky cuz I was going to make this 2 chapter but I thought that would be mean. So this is the last chapter then the epilogue.**

**Hope you guys like it**

**I have reached 100 reviews! Thats awsome! Thanks guys!  
Sky**

**

* * *

****Chapter 27**

**Jake POV**

He walked into town. It wasn't the same since his father was gone. The town didn't have that happy feeling as it should have been since it was a few days till Christmas.Jake walked down the snow packed side walk.His hands deep in his pockets.Jake looked up to see who he bubbed into.

"Sorry." The boy said.He had short blond hair.He was much taller and stronger then Jake.

"No.I'm sorry.I wasn't paying much attention." Jake said.

"Can you help me? I'm looking for someone."The boy asked.

" Um,Sure."

"I'm looking for Jake Johnson." The boy smiled. "And you look just like him." Jake turned running into 2 creatures. Jake starred in horror at these creatures.One was white almost blending into the snow.His head was attached to his neck but his left ear was fused to his shoulder. Red sores cover his body.Pink eyes starred at him.Jake felt his feet leave the ground.He turned to see a much uglier looking creature.This one had it mouth gaped open twice the normal size a human should have.One had its hand fused to the side of it head,twitching. The other one that held Jake up was half the size,only reaching to his shoulder.

The creature turned Jake to face Ash.

"Scared? You should be.These are the real creatures.Your real nightmare." Ash laughed.

Jake watched as more creatures move from the surrounding woods come to stand in town. Each of them different and uglier then the last.Some were missing legs and arms.Limbs were growing from wrong places on the body. One creature looked like he was made of wax and some one took a match to him. Some of the creatures were not all human. Some creatures had multiple animals fussed into them.One of them had legs of a rabbit and the face of a meerkat.It hand no hands but 2 flippers.They looked like messed up science experiments gone wrong. Was this what they did until they got Catelyn and the rest of them. Jake thought.

"Your father did put up a good fight." Ash hissed. Jake sturggled to get him. Ash grinned. He stepped closer,reacing into Jake's pocket.

"Don't.Do.This" Jake pleaded.

"Oh, I have to.I need Catelyn and her family." Ash said,turning. He put the cell phone to his ear. Jake struggled against the creatures grip. One broke away,punching Jake in the stomach.He collapsed to his knees.When he looked up he saw people running out of stores to see what was happening.Creatures held then back. Men pushed women and children behind them. Most of the men held anything they could find. Bats,rocks,even chairs from the small diner.A small community like this one is like an over size family and if you mess with one of them you mess with all.

* * *

**Catelyn POV**

Catelyn held Bear in her hands as she flew. She struggle to keep a flight.Now the small town was coming into view.Ash stood in front of Jake.Cat gasp at the sight of the real creatures. She never seen them only in her nightmares. She never wanted to see them. They were the most ugliest creature in the world.They were the beginning on the base.They helped them figure out how to make Catelyn and her family what they are.

"Lets give them one last fight!" Zigzag yelled. Catelyn looked at the black puppy.

"Yea!" Robin punched the air.Flame crawling up her arms.

"I'm not going to let them hurt anybody any more!" Peter said from Zigzag's back.

Catelyn smiled. "Lets do it!" She yelled. Robin and Zigzag filed in behind Catelyn.She tucked her wings in,diving.

Bear screamed."Now!"

Catelyn flung Bear at Ash. She banked back around,landing on a creature. It screamed in pain. A creature came at her.She sent a kick to the face. The creature shook it off like it was nothing.Pain erupted from her back. She hit the ground hard,spitting blood from her mouth. She stood again. The creature flew through the air.She bent backwards,flipping her legs up.Catelyn felt her foot collided.She spun around.The blue light shoot from her hand,hitting 2. Catelyn gave a quick look around at her family. Robin flew over head. Red flames engulfed creatures down below.Peter used his powerful hind legs to break the creature's backs.Bear was struggling with Ash but doing OK.Zigzag was taking three creatures but doing fine.

Jake watched from the hands of the shock town's people.Catelyn's face hit the icy ground.Her face burned as the ice grabbed at her skin.She spun,laying on the ground on her back.Her hand shot out. Ash grabbed it.

"Thats a bad birdy." Ash laughed,wrenching her arm behind her back.

"John wants you." Ash whispered in her ear.

"You can tell him to jump of a bridge." Snapped Cat. Ash spun her around. Looking face to face.

"And you also can join him,but make sure you cut your wings." Ash growled.Catelyn kicked him between the legs.Ash dropped into a cradle position.

"Stop!" All eyes turned to John.

Catelyn's hand glowed a darker blue in anger.The intensity almost turning a white.

"Don't do it 81310." John shouted. He pulled a girl about 13 around from his back. A gun aimed at her head.

"My name is Catelyn." She shouted.

"What ever.You need to come back with me now or she dies." John said.The little girl's face was streaming with tears.Her body shook in fright.

"Or better yet, she dies and Peter and Robin." John smiled,looking at the creatures who held Peter and Robin.

"Let them go!" Cat screamed.

"I will.If you come with me."

Catelyn looked at Bear and Zigzag.They both shook there heads,knowing what Cat was going to do.

"I'll go. You promise to leave my family alone and this town." Catelyn said.

John smiled. "Ok." The little girl ran back to her mother in the crowd. Peter and Robin ran up to Cat.

"Please don't." Robin pleaded.

"Don't go." Peter cried.

"I love you both.I need to do this or this Town is doomed." Cat said,hugging them both.She didn't want to go. She had everything she ever wanted.Catelyn let them go,walking over to John.

"Thats a good girl." John said,tapping her shoulder.Creatures filed in next to her.

"Hey!" A man stepped in front of John.In his hand's was a bat.

"If you want her, you will have to go through me." He said.

"And me." Jake limped over to stand next to the man.

"and us." The crew of the Stone Heart stood next to Jake.People shifted around John.

"She protected us.We protect her." The man said.

"That's not very wise." John laughed. "Get them."

Catelyn wrapped her hand around John's throat. She pressed a sharp icicle close to John's throat. So close John could feel the cold next to his throat.

"Call them off !" Catelyn ordered.The creatures turned to look at John.

"Do it!" She screamed in his ear.John nodded. The creatures pulled away.

"What are you waiting for." John chuckled. "Kill me." John urged. "Your a weakling and a failure."

Catelyn pushed him away.He fell on the snow covered street.

"You don't deserve a quick death." She hissed. The blue light shinned down on him. His skin turned pale white. His eyes turned blood shot. John's mouth gaped open,trying to suck in oxygen.Smoke escaped his lips. He laid down on the snow. His life less eyes starred at her. " That's for Cap." She whispered to him. Robin ran up to her,jumping into her arms.

"Any living creature leave now or die like John as!" Catelyn yelled. Figures shot into the sky,flying as fast as there wings could take them. Peter ran up,grabbing Cat's leg.Zigzag came from behind,holding her tight.Catelyn could feel soft fur of Bear wrap around her.

" Dont you ever do that again !" Cat let go of her family to look at Adam.

"I'm alive.Aren't I?" Cat laughed.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." He yelled at her.

"I sorry." Cat said.

"You should be." Adam hugged her.

"Cat?" She left go of Adam. She walked over to Jake.

"Thank you again."Jake said. They starred at each other,not knowing what to say. "Kiss her already." Robin said,pushing Jake into Cat.

"No Prob." Jake smiled. There lips crashed together.Jake wrapped his arms around her waist,pulling her closer.Catelyn wrapped her hands around his neck.She felt like she was onto of the world.Her heart was full of love for the first time.

"I said kiss not make out!" Robin yelled. her face scrunched in disguise.

"When you find guy, I'll say the same thing." Cat said. She tapped Robin's noise.

Everything was at Peace. John was dead.The creatures gone and if they came back they would have to deal with,

Catelyn, Bear, Zigzag, Peter,and Robin and also the town of Dutch Harbor.

* * *

**Like it? You guys still have one more chapter then the sequal so keep a look out for The Alaskan Angel Part 2 : Duty and Honor. It will soon be up.**

Review Please

Sky


	29. Epilogue

**This is the end of the first part of Alaskan Angel.**

**I would like to thank all that reviewed for this story.**

Snowleopard24,Twilight Temptress,MaxRideNut,aviator301,Flyer without Wings,PoLkAdOtFeAtHeRs,a kid in highschool,Barkflow-of-Riverclan,PugLuva,iceskater7,alamodie,Flame-Taw,

Jeff the OK writer,Dreamer948,duudezilla

**If it wasnt up to you guys this story would have stopped long ago.**

**Thanks again!**

**And a special thanks to Jason who helped with the story line,Vanessa who helped out with the charactors and thanks to Lisa who made me put this story on FanFiction.Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Catelyn POV**

**Christmas Eve**

Catelyn walked into a living room full of people. A giant Christmas tree was lite next to the window. Robin and Peter were putting up decorations with the help from some of the town's kids. The town decided to have the town Christmas party at there house. They had excepted them with open arms. They even called Cat, Catelyn Iceheart.

She sat down on Jake's lap. She looked at the sea of people.

"Its not the same." Jake wrapped his arms around Cat's waist.

"What is?" She asked.

"Not having my dad here."

"Oh." Cat studied his face,not knowing what to say.

"Its ok.I got you and my new family here." He said.

"I want to start the fire." Cateyln shot her gaze to Robin. Her hand was lit with flame.Cat shot her hand out. Small ice crystals grabbed at Robin's hand.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Last time you tried that you almost burned the house down.Use a match." Cat told her.

Robin put her hands on her hips.

"Have fun.Just don't use fire to do so." Cat said.Robin stormed off.

"Shes turning out to be like you." Jake joked.

"Ugh! I was never like that!" Catelyn said,shoving Jake.

"No. you were just an angel." Jake smiled.

"The Alaskan Angel." Adam said,patting Cat's head.He was know living with them. Cap had made Adam,Jake's legal guardian.Now Adam had not only Jake but five more to care for and he loves very single minute of it. The bell rang. Catelyn never thought of it. Just another guest.

"Cat?" She looked up at Jimmy. Next to him were two men dressed in black suites.

"We are from the secret service. We are looking for Catelyn Iceheart." One of the men in black said. Her heart dropped.

Jake leaned his head aganist Cat's back. "It will never end." Jake whispered.

**Do you guys like the story.? Hope you guys did.**


	30. Preview of Part 2

Ok I just posted the sequel for The Alaskan Angel. I posted 3 chapters for you guys so look out for Alaskan Angel: Part2 : Duty and Honor.

I think you guys will like this story as much as the first. There is not as much physical fighting but you get your questions answered. And you find out about the families past.There is a lot of twist ans turns.

So read The Alaskan Angel: Part2 : Duty and Honor. To keep up with Catelyns fight to survive.

* * *

Here's a preview!

**Catelyn thought IT was over but it has just begun.Threats have been received by the President from a place Catelyn wished it was only a nightmare.A place worse then the base. She is pulled back into the life threatening world of life and death.One question should run through her head right now,**

**Will Catelyn make it out alive?**

**"There a price to pay because of what I am but I never thought it would coast so much." Catelyn said to Bear as they watched the life and death fight from the Rocky cave. She looked at Peter and Robin huddled in the corner in fright.Then at Zigzag lying on the cave floor.Blood seeped onto his black fur. She turned her attention to Bear at the cave entrance. Her best friend then she turned to Jake.Her first and last love in her life. " I have to stop it." She said taking flight towards the fire,not knowing this might be the last time she saw them.Tears fell from her eyes as she hear Bear and Jake call her name. She kept on flying to save her family. Cat screamed as she fell towards the ground. Something grabbed her wings tight against her back. "Its time to die." The creature whispered in her ear as the plummeted towards the blood soaked earth...**

**Ok you guys might hate me but I want to make this a really good story with at least no spelling mistakes and grammar so I wont be able to update for a while and because I want some back up chapters. **


End file.
